Mariposa
by Mizuky-chan
Summary: Kyoko, a sufrido por culpa de Shotaro, entro a LME, para vengarse... pero ahora empieza un nuevo comienzo el sentimiento perdido renace, pero ahora hacia quien... ¿Acaso sera Ren? Empieza la metamorfosis de Kyoko de una simple oruga a 1 hermosa Mariposa
1. Chapter 1

Hola uno de los mangas y animes favoritos que tengo es Skip Beat, así que les traigo una historia de ella, continuare a partir del capitulo 149 del manga. Así que si no lo han leído y tienen dudas, no duden en dejar reviews con sus dudas, preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias.

Aclarando lo siguiente: cuando los personajes piensen, estará en cursiva. Cuando aparezcan los demonios Kyoko, estará subrayado incluyendo cuando Ren habla sin estar cerca de Yashiro y el lo escucha.

**Amor, respeto… ¿Qué es lo que siento?**

En el estudio de grabación de DarkMoon, Kyoko esta desesperada de estar peleando con su mente y sus demonios, porque no sabe como expresar ese sentimiento, que la embarga de emoción, pero a la vez de angustia. No había logrado interpretar a Mio, el director Ogata, había dicho que no se preocupará que descansará, en cuanto a Ren, solo la había estado observando sin que ella se diera cuenta y feliz de haber logrado su cometido, alejar a los demonios Shotaros. Los demás solo se preguntaban que habría pasado durante el almuerzo que la haya pueso nerviosa, ya que a pesar de que Sho la había besado, habría logrado actuar a Mio.

Kyoko ya estaba desesperada de recordar a Ren, por cualquier cosa que hiciera o viera, ese beso no lo había logrado olvidar. -_¿Por qué ese hombre no sale de mi mente? Necesito irme para poder pensar, si sigo aquí, Tsuruga-san, me pondrá nerviosa, si se aparece frente a mí, no podré verlo a la cara. _

-Mogami-san, ¿Todo esta bien? –pregunta con su sonrisa, con la que purifica a los demonios, tratando de hallar, alguna reacción en Kyoko,

-¿Tsuruga-san? –dice sonrojándose. –¡ME QUEMO! LA LUZ ES MUY BRILLANTE. –gritan varios demonios Kyoko, en cuanto a otros corren a auxiliarlos.  –Este, no pasa nada. –empieza a alejarse de el. –Recordé que tengo que ir a ver a Moko-chan. –dice echando a correr, dejando a Ren sonriente y un poco desilusionado, el pensaba que ella correría a sus brazos. -_Pero que tonto ella jamás haría algo así._ –dice saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Ren sale de donde había estado escondida Kyoko, su representante poco a poco se va acercando -¡No te diré nada, Yashiro! –aclara, Ren dándole la espalda a su representante.

-No he preguntado nada, Ren. ¡O acaso ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?!. –dice con su sonrisa sarcástica. -¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko-chan? Para que saliera huyendo, solo con verte.

-Ya te dije, no diré nada. –dice alejándose lentamente hacia el escenario, el director Ogata lo estaba llamando.

-_Ren. _–dice llorando por dentro. _–Acaso no confías en tu manager, me tendrás con esta duda para toda mi vida._ Ve que la chica en cuestion sale huyendo del estudio de grabación. _ -O es Kyoko, ¿ya se va? _–Yashiro escucha otra voz dentro de él. _–Por supuesto que no te contaré nada, siempre te burlas de mí, ahora te quedas con la duda. _–Escucho a Ren, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco.

-_Moko-chan, te necesito no se lo que me esta pasando, no puedo pensar claramente. _–Iba caminando distraída por la calle, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Todos a su alrededor la veían y empezaban a señalarla como Mio de Darkmoon.

Un aura que hacia que todos se alejaran de ella, la hizo reaccionar-_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Por querer salir de allí, se me olvido cambiarme de ropa. Tendré que regresar al estudio. _–dice caminando de regreso a Darkmoon. -_¿Qué haré? Si Tsuruga-san, me ve, hará que pierda el control de mi misma. _–llega al estudio y empieza a entrar pegada a las paredes y observando por todos lados por si aparece Ren, llegando a su camerino, justo en ese momento sale Ren con una bolsa donde lleva la ropa que Kyoko dejo, ella se queda de piedra al verlo salir.

-Mogami-san ¿Te encuentras bien? –dice preocupado Ren acercándose para tocar a Kyoko en la frente.

-Si, no te preocupes Tsuruga-san. –dice pensando que hacer en esa situación.

-ya que te fuiste muy rápido, te iba a llevar tu ropa a tu casa. –no se si esta bien.

-Muchas gracias, pero me cambiare aquí ya que no puedo salir así, a la calle la gente me reconoce. –dice mientras recibe la bolsa de Ren.

En LME, el presidente recibe una llamada de Kuu, algo decepcionado, ya que no podía jugar, tranquilamente, María nunca estaba cerca de el, siempre andaba buscando a quien molestar en LME. Su sirviente vestido de árabe entra con telefono en mano.

-Tiene una llamada del señor Kuu. –dice entregándole el aparato.

-Diga, -dice de mala gana al ser interrumpido en su cita con Akatsay

-Jefe, ¿Cómo has estado? –dice del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, bien y tú que tal. –dice mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Verás el asunto es porque necesito que mandes a Kyoko, para Nueva York. Mi querida esposa Julie, esta muy grave y quiera conocerla antes de partir. –dice casi llorando, pero siendo fuerte por su esposa.

-De acuerdo preparé todo para que vaya y con respecto a el, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Solo avísale de la situación de Julie, pero no le pediré que regrese si el no quiere. –dice con un deje de tristeza en su voz. –Todos los gastos los cubro yo, que no se preocupe de nada, le dices que es un regalo de su padre, ella es mi nueva querida hija, es tan linda, inteligente… Y la quiero mucho.

Ya algo aburrido de escuchar elogios para Kyoko. -De acuerdo le diré a Ogata-san, que filme todo lo relacionado con Mio, del drama y también con Natsu. y con el ya veré que hago aunque no te prometo nada.

-JEFE, ¿harías eso por mí? –dice casi llorando de la emoción.

-Por supuesto, ellos son mis protegidos y tu eres mi amigo.

-Gracias jefe. Nos vemos, la espero aquí en una semana lo mas tarde, si la pudieras mandar dese hoy me encantaría, pero se que tiene compromisos.

-Nos vemos. –cuelga el teléfono y pensando que hacer con Ren.

Jugando otro juego de citas, se pone a pensar en como hacer que Kyoko, se de cuenta que Ren la ama o mejor dicho que se enamore de Ren. –Esto realmente se pone interesante, que hará Ren, con respecto a que Kyoko viaje a verlos. –dice tomando el control del wii, (Ya no te quiero más, solo has sido un fastidio para mí, Natsumi. -¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! ) –el director rompe a llorar ya que volvió a perder.

-¿Ya te vas, Kyoko-chan? –pregunta Yashiro, planeando maquiavélicamente un plan para que Kyoko vaya al departamento de Ren.

-Si, ya me tengo que ir al siguiente trabajo. –dice con una reverencia.

-Hey, no quieres que te llevemos. –pregunta buscando a Ren con la mirada.

-No se preocupe es realmente cerca, además no quiero molestar a Tsuruga-san. –se va alejando poco a poco, cuando llega Ren.

-Y ¿Mogami-san?

-Ya se fue, en serio Ren que paso entre ustedes que ella esta actuando muy raro. –pregunta en forma de súplica.

-No ha pasado nada, solo la bese en la mejilla. –dice en forma de excusa.

-¿QUE LA BESASTE? Y ¿EN LA MEJILLA? –dice muy emocionado.

-Si, no armes un escándalo, por eso no te quería contar, -deja ir un suspiro.

-En verdad que eres maravilloso Ren, solo con eso lograste que se desconcentrara en actuar a Mio, y solo eso te evita. –dice llegando al estacionamiento.

-Si, ya me di cuenta de eso. –dice subiendo al auto. –Y eso es lo que me preocupa. –enciende el auto y sale del estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso? –dice algo intrigado.

-Porque mi mayor temor, no es que no me corresponda, es que se aleje de mí, si la pierdo por una tontería como esta, no se que sería capaz de hacer. –dice mas para sí.

Kyoko llega al estudio de grabación y va a buscar su traje de Bo, pero no se a dado cuenta que los invitados de esa noche será Vie Ghouls. –Oye Kyoko-chan, salimos al aire en cinco minutos. –le dicen desde afuera, ella decide apresurarse pero siente un aura que no le gusta para nada. Trata de esconder a sus demonios para que ni case ninguno para luego chantajearla.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Hubiera dicho que estaba enferma o inventarme cualquier cosa y no hubiera venido. ¡Tsuruga-san, ayúdame por favor! –dice suplicando a los cielos de que el la escuchara.

-Así que tú, eres el tal Bo, ¿Me pregunto que es lo que hay debajo, si es chico o chica? –dice el guitarrista de VB.

-_Hare como que no es conmigo trata de imaginar que eres otra persona, ya se trataré de actuar a Tsuruga-san, por el momento es lo único que se me ocurre hacer para mantener alejado a los beagles. Huiré así que cuando regrese seré Tsuruga-san. _–Sale corriendo del pasillo y se va hacia donde habla a solas con Ren.

-Bien, trata de pensar como es cuando se enoja, CIERTO, cuando se esta enojado al 100%, muestra su sonrisa de aparador, linda pero no profunda, la que me dio hoy fue su sonrisa de emperador de la noche. –Agita su cabeza para concentrarse, recuerda que tenía cinco minutos para que el programa empezará y ya se había tardado demasiado. Sale corriendo adonde se esta grabando.

-Bo, apúrate que el programa empezó sin ti. –le dice uno de los trabajadores.

Se limita asentir con la cabeza, ya que cualquier palabra o cualquier cosa que haga va hacer percibida por Reino de los Beagles.

Durante el programa imitaba los mismos gestos y modales que Ren, Reino se sentía intimidado ante la actitud de Bo, no lograba saber quien era. Porque obviamente Tsuruga Ren, no era, Bo es demasiado bajo para que fuera el actor. Cuando termino el programa Kyoko salio huyendo a cambiarse e irse antes de que Reino se diera cuenta de que era ella. Pero al salir alguien la estaba esperando.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, con un poco asustada pero mas tranquila de que el estaba allí. –Tsuruga-san. –dice un poco confundida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mogami-san, no tenía nada que hacer y pensé en venirte a traer, así me acompañas a cenar y no como solo. (MENTIROSO, Yashiro lo había obligado a ir o rompería el celular que hace poco tiempo haya recibido de Lori, nunca se lo diría a ella, aparte de que el estaba nervioso por ella, así que decidió ir) –Bueno si tu deseas. –dice el, ve a la puerta y se encuentra con que los Vie Ghoul, estaban saliendo de allí.

Se enoja al ver que ella estaba tan tranquila -¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos estaban aquí? -dice un poco enojado y tomándola del brazo suavemente.

-Verás, Tsuruga-san, es cierto ellos estuvieron hoy en el programa, pero no lograron dar que yo era… -_No puedo decirle que soy Bo, sino todo lo que he construido para que Tsuruga-san me diera confianza se derrumbaría. _

-¿Qué tu eras? –dice el tratando de atar cabos.

-Si, lo que pasa es que el que hace de Bo, se enfermo y llamaron a LME, y pidieron de que alguien viniera a cubrir, así que me mandaron a mí. –dice de la forma mas convincente para que el le creyera.

-Bien, sube al auto, es mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que te vean. –dice prácticamente ordenándole, ella acato de inmediato ya que el esta enojado. El manda una mirada asesina a Reino, el cual al sentirla, no quiere voltear.

-Reino, es la mujer misterio. –dice le tecladista.

-Involuntariamente, voltea y solo ve que ella sube al auto de Ren, el solo se limita a mirarlo con un gesto de, SI TE ACERCAS A ELLA…. TE ARREPENTIRAS.

Ya en el auto camino al departamento de Ren, hay un silencio sepulcral, ella solo lo ve de reojo, el se limita a conducir. –Lo siento, Tsuruga-san, no es que no te quisiera contar sobre los beagles, pero estaba algo perturbada por así decirlo de encontrarte esperando en el estacionamiento. –dice tímidamente, el suaviza su semblante y coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Tranquila, no estoy enojado contigo, solo que sentí que estabas en peligro y vine, la verdad no se porque.

Kyoko traga en seco, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, enviadas y transmitidas a la persona que ella quería ver. –Gracias. –dice bajando la mirada a un semblante triste.

El la ve de reojo y entristece al verla triste, el se muere por abrazarla pero silo hace no sabrá que es capaz de hacer solo con ese roce. La ama tanto, que siempre esta pendiente de ella. –Mogami-san, ¿Qué pasaría si vuelves a ver a Corn? –pregunta sin saber porque lo hizo, acaso quiere que ella lo recuerde.

-¿Si vuelvo a ver a Corn? –hace una pausa para añadir. –Sería muy feliz, de saber que pudo escapar de la sombra de su padre, el es uno de los recuerdos mas felices que tengo. Seria muy feliz si lo volviera a ver. –dice desviando su mirada.

El solo sonríe, sabe que tiene un lugar especial en el corazón de ella tanto cono Corn, como Tsuruga Ren. –Ya veo, estoy seguro, Mogami-san, que un día lo volverás a ver, el será muy feliz y estará libre de la sombra de su padre. –dice el volviendo la vista al frente.

-SI. –responde ella emocionada, al menos ahora sonreía.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ren, el se disponía hacer la cena, pero ella no lo dejo, pero el tampoco la dejo, así que ambos terminaron haciendo la cena. Algo sencillo porque se morían de hambre. Al terminar de hacer la cena, sonó el celular de Kyoko.

-Diga, Kyoko, habla. –dice ya que no sabía quien la llamaba no conocía ese numero.

-Kyoko-chan, Soy el presidente. –responde todo ceremonioso.

-¿Cómo esta presidente? –dice ella emocionada.

-Muy bien gracias. TE quería avisar que dentro de 4 días, te iras para Nueva York. Kuu, necesita que estés allá, es un trabajo de loveme, así que no te puedes rehusar. Por cierto no le comentes nada a Ren, mejor dicho a nadie.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta asombrada que hasta a Nueva York, la manden por un trabajo de loveme. Ren solo se limita a ver preocupado la reacción de Kyoko.

-Porque es lo mas conveniente por el momento en su debido tiempo a el se le informara sobre tu viaje. –dice tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, Presidente, cuente conmigo. –dice un poco de mala gana.

-Nos vemos, Kyoko. –dice cortando la llamada.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo el presidente? –pregunta intrigado Ren.

Ella se paraliza ante la pregunta de Ren, porque no puede contarle nada. -No, es nada importante. Solo contándome, de que habrá un nuevo drama, que iniciara después de que termine la filmación de DarkMoon.

El no le cree, pero finge que si. -¿De que trata el drama? –dice tratando de sacar la verdad.

Kyoko se pone muy nerviosa, ya que la esta viendo con ojos de cuéntame o te dejo de hablar. –De princesas… mas bien de un cuento de hadas. –responde

Deja ir un suspiro, -de acuerdo ya me contarás luego, primero vamos a cenar. –dice el tratando de despejar el ambiente tenso que el mismo creo.

-Si. –responde de forma automática y se sienta enfrente de Ren.

Empiezan a comer en silencio, esperando que el otro lo rompa, _-¿Por qué no puedo decirle a Tsuruga-san, que tengo que ir a Nueva York? Me siento triste de estar ocultándole cosas, sin querer el se ha convertido en mi apoyo, siempre esta cuando lo necesito, incluso cancela o adelanta trabajo, para estar cuidándome, de los beagles y de Sho, pero es una petición del presidente, el guarda un secreto mío, es un sentimiento cálido que me transmite. Estar cerca de el. _

Ren la ve ida en sus pensamientos y trata de sacarla de allí, su semblante era cada vez mas triste, el en esos casos no sabía que hacer. –Mogami-san, Mogami-san,

Ella se sobresalta al escuchar su voz. –Esto, si, estoy bien, es que… no es nada. –dice ella desviando su mirada.

-No te preocupes, si quieres irte, te llevo a tu casa. –dice el preocupado.

-No es eso, a menos que Tsuruga-san, quiera llevarme ya. –dice con tristeza en su voz.

-No, yo te llevaré cuando tu quieras. –dice el esbozando una sonrisa calida. Que a ella la llena de tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película?

-Esta bien, -dice con una sonrisa, permanecer al lado de el, la hacia estar mas tranquila.

El empieza a buscar una que le agrade a ella pero no sabe cual. Le pide ayuda a escoger, asé que elige "La Cruda Verdad". Ambos se sientan en el sofá, y comienzan a ver la película, el ve los gestos que ella hace, de enojo, tristeza, risa, e incluso de incredulidad.

-_Estamos tan cerca, me sería fácil tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, porque lo quiero hacer, necesito que ella esta a mi lado, pero no mas puedo evitar mis sentimientos y quizás empezar a olvidarla. –_piensa Ren, poco a poco antes de quedarse dormido, estaba muy cansado, emocionado por el regalo de Kyoko, el beso de Fuwa Sho, e incluso el mismo beso que el le dio a ella. Ya casi terminando la película, Mogami, se da cuenta de que el esta profundamente dormido.

-Tsuruga-san. Dice ella con tono suave. Decide ir a buscar una manta para taparlo y que no se resfríe. La película acabo y sin poder evitarlo ella cae rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente Yashiro entra, y ve los zapatos de Mogami, al no escuchar ruido de Ren y ella, decide entrar despacito y sin hacer ruido, encontrando a Kyoko dormida en el hombro de Ren y el apoyado en la cabeza de ella, haciendo una escena tierna, dulce. Yashiro se apresura a tomar fotos antes de despertarlos. Logra tomar varias, antes de irse y dejar una nota en la cocina. A esos dos nadie los molestaba hoy.

**Notas**.

Hola espero que les guste mi historia y dejen reviews que me encanta recibirlos y saber que es lo que piensan de la historia.


	2. Plan 1

Hola les traigo el segundo capitulo de "Mariposa", se que me tarde mucho y que no he actualizado ninguna historia, pero la universidad me ha tenido absorbida por completo, ha estado carcomiendo mi cerebro y así que tengo aumentar el consumo de proteínas, voy seis días de la semana a estudiar y casi estoy de siete a tres en clases, si creen que es cansado….. están en lo cierto, sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten, porque me ayudan y emocionan.

**Plan 1: "Album Kyoko y Ren"**

Yashiro aprovecho a tomar las fotos necesarias para su nuevo album "Ren y Kyoko, al fin", salio despacio sin hacer ruido, toda la casa volvió quedar en absoluto silencio, algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas, de vez en cuando se oía el compás de dos respiraciones. Poco a poco el día fue llegando para Ren y Kyoko.

Kyoko empieza a sentirse incomoda por la posición en la que se encuentra además que algo esta encima de ella, mejor dicho, de su cabeza. _–¿Huh? Que incomoda esta posición porque no estoy acostada, que es lo que esta arriba de mi cabeza que es muy incomodo y pesado_. Abre los ojos sorprendida. –_Estoy en la casa de Tsuruga-san, y ¿Es el que esta encima de mí? _Va cayendo en depresión._ -Y yo soy la que esta recostada en su hombro. _–Se pone rígida y tiesa, trata de no respirar pero le es imposible quiere salirse despacito también, pero no le fue posible. Así que se resigna.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Ren empieza a despertar porque siente que su soporte parece una piedra y ya era muy incomodo, abre los ojos lentamente, se da cuenta que esta en la sala, y que su soporte durante toda la noche fue… Kyoko. Traga saliva antes de bajar la mirada, ella al sentir que el se mueve, ve la reacción que tiene Ren. –Mogami-san, ¡Buenos días! –esboza una sonrisa.

-ella se para rápidamente, golpeando a Ren en la barbilla. Automáticamente se tira al piso. –Lo siento Tsuruga-san. No era mi intención golpearte, si quieres me golpeas, mátame has lo que quieras conmigo, merezco ser castigada.

-_Castigada_, -pensó –_no es tan mala idea._ –No te preocupes Mogami-san, no duele en lo absoluto. Dice tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Con ojos llorosos ve a Ren, tratando de ver si dice la verdad. Como buen actor Ren, no logro demostrar su dolor. -¿Por qué no vas a bañarte mientras empiezo a preparar el desayuno? –dice Ren.

-Esta bien. –responde automáticamente como si fuera una orden. Se va hacia el baño, y Ren masajea suavemente su barbilla. _-¿Cómo es posible que esa chica, siendo tan delgada y de menuda estatura golpee tan fuerte?_ –pensaba Ren, que hubiera pasado si le decía la verdad, Kyoko se hubiera puesto como loca a correr por toda la casa buscando hielo, e incluso lo hubiera hecho reposar durante todo el día. Sonríe ante tal pensamiento.

Los demonios Kyoko salieron de repente a consolar a su querida ama, ya que estaba hundiéndose en la depresión y de paso en la tina_. –¡Sáquenla!, no dejen que se ahogue- dice un demonio. –Va déjenla. –respondió otra. –SI TONTA DEJENLA Y SI ELLA SE AHOGA NOSOTRAS DESAPARECEMOS. –Ya todas corren a sacarla y dejarla medio afuera._

La cabeza le daba vueltas. -¿Ya me estaba ahogando? –Empieza patalear dentro de la tina. Sale despacio de la tina y empieza a cambiarse.

Ren entra a su habitación para al menos cambiarse, pero el sueño lo vence. Se acuesta en su cama. Y sed queda dormido, cuando sale Kyoko, va la cocina y no lo encuentra, empieza a buscarlo por todos lados.

-_Tsuruga-san, que te hiciste, debería estar haciendo el desayuno, quizás vinieron a buscarlo._ –Piensa, dirigiéndose a la puerta pero ve que esta cerrada. _-¿Tsuruga-san y si se lo llamaron para filmar alguna parte de un trabajo? El no se iría sin despedirse y no me dejaría sola en su casa. –Se dirige hacia la habitación. Lo ve recostado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente_

Se acerca despacio para no despertarlo, y lo ve desprotegido tranquilo, de pronto le inundan muchas emociones que no sabe como explicarlas. –Todos sus demonios se esconden rápidamente, ya que esas sensaciones las purifican, El se voltea dándole la espalda, así que ella bordea la cama y despacio se sube en la cama de Ren, y le toca su mejilla, poco a poco subiendo al cabello. El sonríe al sentir el tacto de ella. –Kyoko. –escucha, que el la llama, se ruboriza, automáticamente quita su mano de los cabellos de el. se acerca un poco más solo para verlo dormir.

-Tan tranquilo y relajado que se ve durmiendo, como si nada le preocupara. –murmura para sí. –De nuevo intenta tener contacto con el. lentamente lleva su mano hasta la cabellera de él. Automáticamente, el se acerca un poco mas a ella. Aleja su mano, pero la vuelve a colocar en la mejilla de el.

Ren, extiende su brazo para colocarla alrededor de la cintura de el y jalarla mas hacia el. una sonrisa de de triunfo aparece en su rostro. _–Kyoko, es tu castigo por haberme golpeado. _Piensa, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

_-¿Qué esta haciendo?_ –se pregunta, asustada, nerviosa de tener a un hombre y en especial a Ren, tan cerca. Así que trata de salirse de allí pero el brazo de el, no se lo permite al contrario, la hala mas hacia el. Cansada de forcejear, se queda quieta y poco a poco el sueño la vence.

_-_Logra escuchar unas palabras al final que hicieron que abriera los ojos de súbito. –Te quiero Kyoko. –Pero lo ve que sigue con su rostro hundida cerca del de ella. Esta demasiado nerviosa, para seguir allí pero no logra quitar el brazo de el, termina por dormirse.

_Kyoko__, me estaba haciendo el dormido para que cayeras en mi trampa, pero yo caí en la tuya._ –Piensa, mientras decide que hacer, aprovechar la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Kyoko, o dejarla allí durmiendo. _–Me quedare, quizás después ella ya no me quiera hablar o se aleje de mí por mi impertinencia. _

Ya por el medio día ella, se va despertando y siente que la presión que el ejercía a desaparecido pero que ella era la que ahora lo tenía abrasado a el, cosa que la asusto y se movió rápidamente haciendo que el que se despertará. –Lo siento, Tsuruga-san no era mi intención subirme a tu cama y quedarme dormida. –dice muy asustada casi a punto de llorar, de la vergüenza y lo incomodo de la situación.

El le regalo una sonrisa verdadera, haciendo que el corazón afligido de ella, se tranquilizará. –No te preocupes Kyoko. –Se asombra de lo que dijo y corrige rápidamente. –Mogami-san, verás me sentí muy tranquilo de dormir a tu lado. –dijo el, Kyoko se sonroja, ante el comentario de su sempai.

-Ven vamos a desayunar. –dice el tomando su mano y ayudándola a bajar de la cama, ya que entro en estado Kyoko en su mundo de hadas, con tal de olvidar lo dicho por Ren. Empezó a cocinar, y le hablaba de cosas sin sentido, porque de alguna forma el estaba nervioso, ella poco a poco salio de su mundo al verlo hablar. (no oía nada de lo que el decía).

Tsuruga-san, ¿Quieres que te ayude? –lava sus manos en el fregadero.

-No te preocupes, Mogami-san, ya casi termino. –pasa dos platos con comida deliciosa. –Ven comamos. –pasa al comedor, seguido por ella. Se sientan en la mesa y empiezan a comer, ella sirve el té.

El silencio era inminente, cada uno ya estaba aburrido de solo escuchar el rechinar de los palillos en los platos. -¿Cómo van las filmaciones? Me entere de que tienes que un nuevo anuncio para una empresa internacional. –rompe el silencio.

-Si, es una empresa de útiles escolares, lo triste. –dice con cara de fastidio. –es que todos quieren que yo actúe como Mio. Odio hacer papeles donde tengo que dar miedo. No es lo que yo tenia presente, al meterme a LME, queria actuar como, una princesa, hacer ese tipo de papeles. –Sus ojos brillan de manera extraña. –pero lo que conseguí fue papeles de villana. –dice dejando de comer y frustrada.

Conmovido por la situación de Kyoko, le empieza a explicar. –Mogami-san, tu estas haciendo un excelente trabajo tanto como Mio y como Natsu, tu capacidad de crear diferentes personajes y actuarlos en los mismos días, quiere decir que tienes talento, yo cuando era principiante, yo solo actuaba lo que me gustaba y así he perdido grandes oportunidades como actor, porque me he conformado solo en un estilo, en cuanto a ti que apenas inicias si haces papeles que no te gustan y los haces a la perfección, cuando encuentres uno que te gusta, dirás: Me esforzaré, mas en este porque en verdad tengo el deseo de hacerlo. –Le explica a Kyoko tratando de animarla. –Recuerda que los dos directores de los dramas que has hecho te han dejado libre, al respecto de tu personaje, porque creen en tu capacidad, en Darkmoon, yo creí en ti, aunque me hubiera molestado que no crearás un excelente papel con tu fuga, aunque esto ya te lo había dicho, recuerda tienes que creer mas en tí, porque al final quien crea, actúa los papeles eres tú. Si eres capaz de hacer papeles que no te gustan y los que te gustan podrás llamarte a ti una actriz de talla alta.

-Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias por ayudarme siempre, gracias por todo. –Dice con aire de autosuficiencia. –Me esforzare, cada personaje es diferente y cada uno demuestra diferentes sentimientos aunque en común tienen el mismo, odio, pero puedo ir desarrollando y mostrando otros que no estaban presentes en mis distintos personajes.

El es feliz si ella sonríe, porque simplemente esa es su felicidad ver que ella sea feliz. Recordó algo de la conversación que ella dijo: "Cuando entre a LME, no esperaba tener este tipo de papeles," No menciono nada de la venganza con Fuwa-Sho, acaso ya estaba olvidando el motivo inicial de entrar al mundo del espectáculo. Sonrío con mas orgullo por su pupila, a la cual simplemente amaba.

El celular de Ren, interrumpió la conversación, era Yashiro.

Disculpa. –se escusa.

–Alo, Ren, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no has venido paso algo? –dice con cierta picardía.

-Creo que ya sabes, porque las cosas que compraste no vienen solas. –dice algo molesto.

-Acaso interrumpí algo, -dice con algo de pena fingida. –Tome fotos, de ustedes durmiendo se veían tan tiernos. –dice pero se arrepiente porque siente hasta LME, el aura asesina de Ren. –Por favor cálmate, de allí te paso unas copias. Pero no me mates. –dice llorando.

Algo más tranquilo respondió. –Sabes lo que te haré si se filtran esas fotos. Podrás despedirte de tu vida y tambien de tu trabajo. –dice amenazando a Yashiro, de esas fotos dependia su vida.

-DE acuerdo Ren, esas fotos no las vera nadie mas que yo. –al fondo se escucha la vos de María. –Yashiro, que estas viendo en la computadora, son fotos de Ren. –dice emocionada. –Yashiro responde. –No, no son fotos de Ren, mira María tu abuelo te esta llamando.

-Yashiro date por muerto. –voltea a ver a Kyoko, que estaba algo perdida y no entendía el cambio de emociones tan repentinamente. Termina la llamada. Y trata de regresar a su estado normal de actor. Pero obviamente, Kyoko sabía que estaba enfadado.

-¿Paso algo, Tsuruga-san? –pregunta con preocupación.

-No es nada importante, vamos te llevo a tu casa para que te cambies y luego vamos a LME, tengo que ir a buscar a Yashiro. –recogiendo los platos usados, ayudado por Kyoko, en silencio terminaron de lavarlos y se dirigieron al auto. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, fue al Duramaya, se disculpo con los señores y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse lo mas rápido posible para no hacer esperar a Ren. Bajo corriendo y se tropezo en la ultima grada.

-¡Auch! –dice parándose pero se dio cuenta que se lastimo la mano nuevamente.

¿Qué te paso Kyoko-chan? –dice preocupada la señora.

-Es que me caí, es que se me hizo tarde y Tsuruga-san me esta esperando. –dice.

Aparece Ren, que hasta afuera escucho el grito de Kyoko. –Mogami-san ¿Estas bien? –dice preocupada y la ayuda a pararse.

-Si no te preocupes, es que me caí. Y me lastime la mano, pero esta ya me la había golpeado cuando Chiori, me empujo de las gradas. –Todos se quedan estupefactos al escuchar, lo que dice despreocupada

-¿Por qué no me contaste? –dice enojado y preocupado Ren.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que si te contaba, te ibas a enojar conmigo. –dice con sentimiento de culpa.

-Nos vamos. –dice, esperando que ella lo siga, al auto allí ya podrían hablar mejor sobre el tema, aunque si le dolia que no le tuviera confianza, el la quería y no deseaba que nada malo le pasará, le enojo que no le contará lo de Reino, le enojo de enterarse de porque entro en el mundo del espectáculo.

Ella subio al auto sin decir nada, solo sentía el aura de Ren. Amenazante y que en cualquier momento podría hacer lo que quisiera ya ella era un simple conejito y el un lobo rabioso. El vio la reacción de ella, trato de calmarse. –Simplemente me pregunto, ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Sabes que te puedo ayudar en todo momento, puedo interrumpir cualquier cosa, solo para ayudarte. –ve que ella medita su respuesta.

-Tsuruga-san, y tu ¿confías en mi? –pregunta ella devolviendo la misma pregunta que haría que el la comprendiera. Ya que el jamás le cuenta nada de su vida. El parece también meditar, empieza a sonar el celular de Kyoko. –Diga. –contesta.

-Buenos días, Mogami-san, te quiero informar que el vuelo a New York, ya esta confirmado, recuerda que no le puedes decir nada a Ren, y necesito que vengas a LME, para explicarte bien todo. –explica Lori del otro lado de la línea.

-Entiendo de acuerdo. Voy para allá. –su estado de ánimo va en disminución casi al puntote ahogarse en la depresión.

Ren no dijo nada solo se dirigió a LME, que tendría planeado ahora Lori, ya hablaría con el, y porque Kyoko, cada vez que hablaba con el, se hundía en sus pensamientos es que algo malo esta planeando y lo evitaría todo para que ella no sufriera. Pero no le dijo nada, al llegar al estacionamiento de LME, el trata de decir algo.

-Moga…. –dice pero es interrumpido por ella. –Gracias, Tsuruga-san. –dice bajándo rápidamente del auto, se quedo viendo como se alejaba y desaparecio rapido de si vista. Deja caer su cabeza en el volante. _–Soy un idiota, no tengo nada que reclamarle a ella, si yo no confió en ella, no es que no confíe no quiero que se aleje de mí, por mi pasado. Y si le cuento mi pasado tendría que decirle que yo soy Kuon, para ella Corn… Kyoko. _

_-¿Por qué le pregunte, si confiaba en mí? Es obvio que el no confía en mi, creo que al final va ser bueno que me vaya a New York. A cada momento nos estamos peleando, y me siento un poco incomoda de estar a su lado. _–piensa, mientras se dirige a la oficina de Lory, toca antes de entrar.

-Con permiso. –dice al entrar.

-¡Oh! Kyoko-kun, que bueno que llegaste, así esta el asunto. –empieza a explicar muy emocionado dando vueltas por la oficina.

-Bien Kuu, (papá de Kuon/Ren), necesita que vayas a visitarlo porque Julie (madre de Ren) esta muy enferma, ya que el te tomo mucho cariño que esta te considera una hija, ambos te quieren como una hija. Quieren que vayas allá y los debes llamar Papá y Mamá. Este el papel que se te encomienda.

-¿Quiere decir que debo actuar como el joven Kuon? –pregunta un tanto incomoda.

-No, actuarás como Mogami Kyouko. –dice finalmente Lory.

-PERO, como voy a actuar como yo, si yo no se lo que es tener padres, y menos cariñosos como lo son ellos. usted sabe lo de mi madre. –dice ella ya incomoda y a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilizate, toma esto como si fuera un entrenamiento para un papel, donde tendrás que actuar como tú misma, con la diferencia de que tu papel es donde tendrás padres que te aman. Algun día te tocará tener un papel donde serás parte de una familia feliz. Ellos te quieren ayudar.

-Y, si no deseo ir. –dice ella enojada y casi llorando.

Lory, se pone serio, tiene que hacer que ella vaya. -Puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que un verdadero actor acepta cualquier papel, si es mujer actuar de hombre, anciana, y de los más duros que hay es actuar como uno mismo.

Ella reacciona y recuerda a su Kuu, diciendole casi lo mismo, -pero yo no se como comportarme ante ellos. –dice ella acongojada.

-Tranquila, ellos no te harán sentir mal, al contrario verás que te gustará. –responde, mas tranquilo. –Así que aceptas, o no.

-Si, ya es hora de irme. –dice dandole la espalda a Lory, saliendo de la oficina.

-Si esta bien, Kyoko-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien. Solo es raro nunca he salido del país. –dice ella como escusa y sale rapido, pero se encuentra afuera a Ren. La ve y trata de decirle algo pero ella ya se a alejado. Se enfurece, que le estan escondiendo, que es lo que le pasa. Abre la puerta de Lory, y entra enojado.

-¡Ah! Hola Ren, ¿Cómo estas? –dice algo preocupado.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko, para que allá salido a punto de llorar? –su aura asesina empieza a salir, pero el aura de Lory la limita a estar alrededor de Ren.

-No te ha contado. –dice con asombrado. –Es lógico, que no lo haya hecho solo a mí y a Kuu, a contado acerca de su vida. Y ambos estamos tratando de ayudarla ahorita esta un poco desorientada ya que el nuevo trabajo la va hacer pensar y actuar, totalmente diferente a como es Mio y Natsu, y a los otros papeles que ha tenido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, crees que yo no la conozco que no se que es lo que le pasa, crees que se que su madre no la quería. –dice enojado sin controlarse y dándose cuenta de que dijo algo que podría poner en riesgo el secreto de Corn.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –pregunta interesado.

No sabiendo como salir de ese embrollo al que se había metido, trata de excusarse. –no es nada olvídalo.

-¿Acaso tu la conocías de antes? –dice el mas que asombrado. Y recuerda que a mi no me puedes mentir.

-Si la conozco, de hace cinco años, pero ella no sabe que soy yo, ya que me conoció como Kuon, ella me dice Corn. –dice el preocupado de contarle a alguien, su secreto.

-Ya veo. –dice emocionado Lory, mostró cara de ya se me ocurrió algo.

Ren, se asusta ante la cara que muestra Lory, -Por favor no le vayas a decir que yo soy Corn, cuando logre hacer las pases conmigo mismo, y pueda mostrarle al mundo que yo soy Kuon Hizuri, ella será la primera.

-Te entiendo que ni quieras contarle, porque el decirle que eres Corn, querrá saber mas de ti y tu aun, no eres capaz de contarle la verdad a ella. Porque piensas que se alejara de ti, y si se aleja no sabrás que hacer, sin ella, porque la amas.

Ren se asombra de la capacidad en que lo de describe. –Estas en lo correcto, ella será la primera que se entere de mi verdadera identidad.

-Recuerda que tienes que ir a grabar dentro de dos horas, mejor te vas preparando. –dice mientras acompaña a Ren a la puerta. –Ve rápido que puede haber trafico, eso me estaba diciendo mi serpiente. Sale de la oficina y preocupada va a buscar a Kyoko.

_-¡QUE! El jefe me la hizo otra vez, no me dijo que era lo que le pasaba a Kyoko exactamente, pero volvemos a lo mismo de la confianza con ella, -_decide regresar a la oficina del jefe. Pero ya no lo encuentra. Se había desaparecido muy rapido y en su lugar estaba María.

_-_Ren, ¿Cómo estas? –dice ella corriendo a abrasarlo.

_-_Bien, y tu como te encuentras. –dice el fingiendo una sonrisa.

_-_Muy bien, después de verte. Sabes vi, a Oni-chan, pero estaba triste, algo le esta pasando y cuando le iba a preguntar que tenía el abuelo me llamo. –dice ella a punto de llorar.

_-_Maria, no te preocupes, recuerda que tu oni-chan, es muy fuerte así que ya le va a pasar. –dice el sacando su pañuelo, para limpiarle una lagrima traicionera. –Ahora dime por donde la viste. –dice el con una sonrisa que María no puede decir que no.

_-_Creo que iba a las gradas que están hasta el fondo. –dice ella.

_-_Bien iré, a ver que tiene. –dice el dejando a María con u pañuelo. _-¿Por qué a las gradas del fondo? _–Un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando el no podía actuar bien una parte, ella lo ayudo. El estaba en esas gradas.

_-¿Por qué tengo que actuar como si tuviera una feliz familia? No lo puedo entender, es como si me dijeran tienes que volver a amar. Y solo de recordar a Shotaro, hace que me hierva la sangre y que los pocos sentimientos que he adquirido, se vayan solo al escuchar su nombre. –_dice jugando con sus muñecos vudú. De Shotaro y Ren. _–¿Por qué el jefe no quiere que Tsuruga-san sepa que tengo que viajar a New York? Esto es raro, solo de pensar que me tengo que ir de Japón es triste. _

-Ren se acerca a donde esta Kyoko, pero no logra llegar porque Yoshiro lo llama para informarle que tiene una entrevista en quince minutos. Así que decide dejarlo por el momento.

-Yashiro quiero ver las fotos que tomaste, espero que no las haya visto María, ni ninguna otra persona, porque sabes que eres hombre muerto. –dice Ren al entrar a la oficina.

-¡QUE! Nadie las ha visto estoy seguro de eso. Dice tratando de tranquilizar a Ren.

-Bien, ¿Con quien me entrevistaré? –dice el.

-Bueno verás, el presidente, me dijo que te llamará y te dijera eso. Así que no hay nadie a quien… le tengas que dar entrevista.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dice asombrado. –Porque no quiere que María ni yo nos acerquemos a Kyoko. –recordó lo que hace momentos le dijo. "A ella le toca enfrentar esto, sola"

Yashiro en su mundo, creaba rápidamente una copia con seguridad de las fotos que tomo en la mañana, Ren vería que las había borrado, excepto las copias. Y su álbum personal de ellos dos apenas incluía las primeras cuatro.

* * *

**Notas**

Gracias por sus comentarios, story alert y favorite author a:

**AliceShinku**  
**Lady**  
**Colora**  
**mari3304**  
**afnarelkln**  
**yuki kaname chan**  
**ann arabani**  
**tenshi-Dark-ryu**


	3. Complicaciones y nuevas emociones

**Complicaciones... y nuevas emociones**

Kyoko empezaba a sentirse abatida, desesperada e incompetente por no saber como crear un personaje o mejor dicho crear en ella misma sentimientos que jamás había sentido, o se le había permitido tener al negársele una familia como la que pedia el presidente. Y no es que le hiciera ilusión tener unos padres que la amen ese no es el problema, ¿Cómo aceptaría ella tener una familia así?

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a New York, me calmare, además es mejor para todos. Tsuruga-san, descansara de mi. Después de todo no es que le caiga también como para evitar o decirme cualquier cosa acerca de viajar. En cuanto a Maria-chan creo que a ella puede afectarle que yo viaje en avión. Sera mejor no decirle. Me faltaría decirle a Moko-chan. –Entristece a recordar a Moko-chan. –Estoy segura que se molestara y dirá que somos amigas y aun asi no le cuento nada, pero no es que no quiera contarle a mi mejor y única amiga, es que es difícil para como lo es para ella confiar en las personas. –deja ir un suspiro. –Ah? Es cierto Maria-chan dijo: que por cada suspiro que uno hace pierde un pedacito de felicidad y fortuna.

-¿Yashiro-san? ¡Se que no has borrado todas las fotos! ASI QUE TE ENCARGARIA QUE LAS BORRARAS. –Dice Ren sonriendo con aura asesina.

-Ren ¿Acaso no quieres ver las fotos? –volteando la pantalla hacia Ren. El voltea a ver y ve a Kyouko sonriendo y el también. -¿Qué estaría soñando para que estuviera tan feliz o quizás porque estaba contigo? –termina diciendo Yukihito. Solo de ver la reacción de Ren, esta seguro, que el se hace la misma pregunta.

-Si quieres te las doy. –dándole un cd donde las copio exclusivamente para Ren.

-¿Eh? –sale del mundo de las preguntas. Y solo toma el CD. _-Esa expresión que tiene Kyouko solo la vi cuando hablaba de Fuwa Sho. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con el? ¿Sera que aun no ocupo ningún espacio en su corazón? _Dice tomando con fuerza el CD, que lo quebró. Asustando a Yashiro, y a el.

-Ren ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupado su manager. Dice acercándose, pero retrocediendo ante el aura asesina que emanaba.

-_No lo ha olvidado, o puede que haya vuelto hablar con el, y yo no sepa nada porque sabe que me enojaría con ella_… Quizás ella regreso con el…

-Por favor, calmate, cualquiera puede entrar aquí, recuerda que debes cuidar tu imagen. –Corre hacia la puerta para echarle llave y que nadie entre. La habitación en silencio, Yashiro veía temblar de enojo a Ren. _-¿Qué habrá pensado, para que se enojará tanto?_

_-¿Cómo siempre he creído, no le importo a nadie, y seguire cayendo en este abismo de oscuridad, porque Fuwa ya sabe que gano? ¿Por qué me siento tan devastado?_ –Pierde el equilibrio y cae al piso, es ayudado por Yashiro.

-Ren ¿Qué diablos te esta pasando? –dice asustado, sentando a Ren en una silla. –Por favor cálmate, ¿Cómo es que te has enojado tanto por las fotos?

-No es nada, no te preocupes. –dice tratando de pararse pero le es imposible. –Lo siento es solo que me vinieron recuerdos a la mente y me confundió un poco, no te preocupes Yashiro, no es para alarmarse tanto. –dice quedándose quieto en la silla.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si te enojas de la nada, y luego te transtornas por unos recurdos, eso no es estar bien Ren. ¿Por qué no confias en mi? Sabes que te puedo ayudar. No deberías de ser tan reservado, llevo muchos años siendo tu manager y no te conozco. –dice Yashiro haciendo reaccionar un poco a Ren.

-Lo siento Yukihito, pero sabes que no confió en nadie, mejor dicho no puedo confiar en las personas.

-Te entiendo, se que tienes un pasado que solo pocas personas conocen, pero me gustaría ser tu apoyo, cuando mas lo necesitas, porque no me gusta verte devastado, todo lo ocultas tras una sonrisa y finges que nada esta pasando. –dice sentándose frente al computador nuevamente.

-Mis más sinceras disculpa, solo descansare un poco aquí. –dice recostándose en el sofá de la oficina.

En las escaleras de fondo, estaba oscuro ya habían trasncurrido varias horas, pero aun así la chica seguía debatiendo con su mente como crear en ella el sentimiento de amor hacia los padres que tenia en New York, quizás si imitaba el amor que Kuon tenia por su padre. Cada vez la oscuridad de su corazón con la de la noche se combinaba.

-Es cierto, padre me dijo que tenía que aprender de todo lo que veía, aprovechare e iré a ver a las familias al parque, quizás eso me llene de alguna de emoción asi la puedo recuperar, quizás. –se para con mas ánimo, y se prepara para salir de LME. Cuando pasa cerca de una oficina, sin querer escucha lo que dicen, ya que estaban hablando fuerte.

-Oye Ren, ¿Quieres que te pase las fotos de Kyoko-chan? –dice sonriendo tímidamente.

-No, sabes preferiría que ya no me hables de ese tema. –Dice acercándose a la puerta, justo cuando la protagonista pasa cerca. –No quiero saber ya nada acerca de Mogami Kyouko y TODO lo que tenga que ver con ella. –abre la puerta, ve a Kyouko parada asustada, ¿triste?, incredulidad. Agacha la cabeza para que el no vea su rostro que esta a punto de llorar. El reacciona ante su actitud y se acerca a ella. –Mogami-san. –extiende una mano para tocar su rostro. Ella da un paso atrás y sale corriendo, ni siquiera a Kotonami, saludo, por lo que se preocupo.

Sale Yashiro de la oficina para ver a Ren, deprimido y devastado mas de lo que estaba cuando recordó a Kyoko de pequeña -¿Ren, que acabas de hacer, ella escucho verdad? –extiende su mano para darle apoyo. –No, no se que tienes pero creo que la heriste y ahora si no creo que te vuelva hablar. –Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Ren, ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Kyoko! –dice antes de ir a buscarla, quizás ya es muy tarde para arreglar las cosas, corre por todo LME, va a buscarla a la sección Ámame, pero solo encuentra a Kotonomi. -¿Dónde te has metido Kyoko? –dice ya desesperado.

-¿Cómo es posible que le diga a Yashiro-san, que no quiere saber nada de mí? Si, hoy me dijo que me quería, aunque no es que crea, pero el lo dijo. El me abrazaba fuertemente y no me dejaba safarme de el. –Me estoy volviendo loca, a este todos los sentimientos que tengo van a desaparecer. Este viaje a New York, no hubiera quedado mejor, así si, le daré un respiro de mí a , y cuando regrese ya no me encontrare con el, si lo veo lo ignorare. –dice cabizbaja, esa frase dicha por el, en verdad la había deprimido. –Bien lo bueno es que dentro de dos días me ire para allá.

Los dos días transcurrieron tranquilamente para todos menos para Kyoko y Ren, el a donde iba siempre iba buscándola, ella siempre iba huyendo. –¿Cómo te has sentido estos días, sin poder verla? –pregunta Yashiro.

-Se que no debí decir eso, pero… no es nada olvídalo. –dice, mientras camina por los pasillos de LME, llegando al ascensor. –Cuando la encuentre le pediré que… -Se abre el ascensor y allí esta ella con maletas y el ayudante numero uno del presidente (Sebastián, nombre inventado por Kyoko) sale y pasa a la par de Ren, sin saludarlo ni siquiera le dirige una mirada ni nada. Lo cual lo hizo sufrir más.

Yashiro, atento a como iban a reaccionar se queda perplejo, el rostro de ambos no mostraba ningún sentimiento, nada indicaba que algo estuviera pasando por su mente. –Hola Kyoko-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –dice tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Pero no obtiene respuesta de ella, simplemente se va, Sebastián lleva las maletas y la sigue hasta la entrada, donde esta el auto parqueado.

-A ¿Dónde ira con maletas? –Acaso tiene un nuevo programa del cual no nos hemos enterado. –dice volteando a ver a Ren, quien ya había entrado al ascensor y no mostraba signos de tristeza ni nada. Solo un rostro que carece de emociones

-No me interesa, ella puede hacer lo que sea. –dice recostándose en la parte de atrás del ascensor. –Ella nunca abandona nada, por muy fuerte que sea la situación ella siempre lucha. ¿Cómo es que ella se va sin nada? –se abre el ascensor y van directo con el presidente.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor ella pensó que le hablaría, pero no fue así logro pasar a la par sin decir una sola palabra, y por no querer quedarse allí, no saludo a Yashiro. La salida de LME, le pareció eterna, ella se iba ir sin nadie que supiera a donde se dirigía. –¿Esta bien Srita. Mogami? –pregunta Sebastían.

-Claro nunca he estado mejor, gracias por acompañarme hoy. Creo que va ser un viaje algo largo verdad. ¿Tu has viajado alguna vez fuera del país? –Trata de cambiar el ambiente del auto.

-Si he viajado mucho con el presidente, pero desde que el cuida a María ha disminuido sus viajes, el sabe que ella lo necesita mucho. –Va manejando y viendo el retrovisor.

-Si el ha de ser un abuelo muy cariñoso. –Recuesta su cabeza en el vidrio del auto. Fue lo último que hablaron en todo el trayecto al aeropuerto. Sebastián sentía que ella estaba triste pero no la quizo molestar, ya que después de todo no quería deprimirla.

Ren entra a la oficina de Lory, Yashiro decidió quedarse afuera con la escusa de ir a traer unos papeles. –Pasa Ren, te estaba esperando, hay un nuevo trabajo para ti. Este me emociona mucho porque pidieron a dos actores de LME, y ya tengo a la perfecta pareja de… ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunta el presidente.

-¿Qué paso con Mogami-san? ¿Por qué llevaba maletas? ¿Acaso se fue de LME? –Pregunta Ren.

-¡Ah! Eso, me habías asustado pensé que algo te había pasado, verás no te puedo contar es un trabajo secreto que se le encomendó, y tuvo que irse de viaje. Además ese poco tiempo que tiene para llegar ella tendrá que perfeccionarse, no es un papel difícil pero esta luchando consigo misma por el momento. –Se sienta en la silla y ve a Ren, melancólico.

-Por cierto, no se que le abra pasado, hasta me pidió que le adelantará este viaje, pero se lo negué porque no había terminado todas las grabaciones que se adelantaron de Natsu. La vi un poco triste… ¡REN LE HABRAS HECHO ALGO, POR LO CUAL LOS DOS ESTEN DEL MISMO ANIMO! –amenaza al actor.

-No es nada, podrías decirme, ¿Dónde esta? –Responde ya vencido.

-Lo siento no podré decirte hasta asegurarme de que ella este allá, exactamente dentro de quince horas. –Responde satisfecho de que su plan haya tenido éxito.

-¡Quince horas! –Dice asombrado no recuerda que en todo Japón sea tanto tiempo en toda la isla. (n/a Es hipotético el tiempo, la verdad no se cuanto se tarde, las horas de vuelo también son hipotéticas) –¿Qué tan lejos queda el lugar, a menos que la hayas mandado a una montaña y caminando? O la otra posibilidad es que la hayas mandado fuera del país. –responde molesto.

-Bueno, recuerda que tienes que ir a la sesión de fotos. Yashiro-san te ha de estar esperando afuera, así que apresúrate. –Empuja a Ren fuera de su oficina, pero el no sale, en ese momento entra una llamada a su celular.

-Si, ¿diga?

-Señor, la señorita Mogami, ya ha abordado el avión. –responde su leal empleado.

-Gracias, por avisarme estaré mas tranquilo, cuando K… digo cuando llegue a la localidad. –termina la llamada.

-Bien Ren, creo que ya te puedo decir, a donde se fue Mogami, pero… te castigaré por haber peleado con ella. –dice ya logrando sacar a Ren de su oficina.

-Pero… necesito saber donde esta. -dice ya a punto de colapsar.

-Ren, nos tenemos que ir pronto, la sesión empezará en media hora, sino te apuras llegarás tarde. –Llega Yashiro a interrumpir.

-Si, gracias, nos vamos, regresare pronto y me tendrás que decir donde la puedo encontrar.

-Bien, porque tendrás que ir a donde ella esta. Aunque lo quieras o no.

En el pasillo saliendo de la sección Ámame, sale Kotonami, y ve que vienen Yashiro y Ren, el al verla camina hacia ella. –Disculpa Kotonami-san, ¿Tu sabes a donde fue Mogami-san? –se queda paralizada.

-Ella debería de estar grabando en Show-Biz, eso es lo que me dijo ayer. –dice ella.

-¿Cómo, ella no te conto que iba ir a una locación a grabar? –Dice el impactado, -_¿Cómo es que ella no sepa nada, o será que me lo esta escondiendo y es cómplice del presidente?_ –Entonces si tu no sabes creo que escuche mal. Nos vemos. –Responde alejándose lentamente.

Ya era tarde cuando el avión despego con unos minutos de atraso, Kyoko, estaba descansando en su asiento, realmente era confortable y cómodo. Estaba a punto de desistir de ir, pero que pensaría su padre de ella. Lo quería ver, además quería conocer a su esposa, que a su parecer ha de ser muy bella. Poco a poco su animo se fue recuperando, mientras estaba mas lejos de Japón ella se sentía mejor porque alguien quien la quiere la va estar esperando con los brazos abiertos. Decidió dormir porque era un viaje largo.

-¿Diga? –respondio alguien del otro lado de la línea, eran las tres de la mañana.

-Ren te necesito, cuanto antes aquí, y trae una maleta porque iremos a donde esta Kyoko, asi que apresúrate. En una hora te espero aca. –Corto la llamada.

_¿Qué le pasa al presidente, se oiá muy serio? Y en la noche me estaba molestando con eso de Kyoko. _Se arregla rápidamente, y mete algunas cosas en la maleta, se va rápidamente a LME.

-Ya estoy aquí presidente. ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? –dice Ren caminando tras el.

-No estoy pensando nada, bien te dije que te iba a llevar con Kyoko, al final tu vas a elegir que hacer, ella se viajo hace 10 horas a New York. –Ren se impresiona. –Si, ya que te impresionaste, fue a ver a Kuu y a Julie, si bien recuerdas ella tenia aproximadamente tres meses de vida, ella ha empeorada, asi que pidió que sus dos hijos estén alla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con dos hijos? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Mogami-san? Tu padre adopto a Kyoko como su hija así que ella ya la mande, ahora tu debes escoger que hacer, si ir a ¿Dónde esta tu madre y la mujer que amas? O ¿Te quedarás aquí? En lo que decides que hacer te iras conmigo al aeropuerto. Sube rápido.

-SI. _-¿Qué es lo que haré? Aun no estoy listo para enfrentar a mis padres, siento que no he logrado siquiera tocar el corazón de nadie, todo lo que hago es salir huyendo de todo y lastimando a la gente. Lastime a la persona que amo, pero me duele demasiado haberlo hecho. Es algo que nunca desearía hacerle. Y mi madre, como se pondría mi madre al darse cuenta que fui… no debo de ser tan egoísta con ella, por mis motivos deje a unos padres que me amaban, solo porque no podía crecer como actor. _–Piensa camino al aeropuerto.

-Ren, creo que deberías dejar de ser egoísta, tu amas a tu madre, pero tu orgullo impide que tu deseo por verla crezca. Aun eres joven, a pesar de tu madurez, dejaste a tu familia a muy corta edad. Deberías de ir a ver a tu familia, que te extraña. –bajándose del carro.

-Esta bien, ire. –agacha la mirada y una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro. En verdad quiere ver a su madre.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos. –responde emocionado Lory. –Y recuerda que debes pedirle disculpas a Mogami. –dice subiendo al avión privado del presidente

-Si, lo se. –muestra una sonrisa lamentable. Se acomoda en el asiento asignado y decide dormir. Por la ventana se podía ver el sol saliendo, podría decirse que del mar, los suaves rayos anaranjados iluminaban el agua.

Pronto estaría con su padre y conocería a la esposa de su padre. Esta ansiosa por conocer otro país. El avión aterrizo a las 7:10 am, en New York, según las indicaciones de Lory, Kuu la estaría esperando.

-A todos los pasajeros, les hable el Capitán Tanimoto, espero que el viaje haya sido de su grado, estaremos ansiosos por que vuelva a viajar en nuestra aerolínea. En cinco minutos podrán bajar y dirigirse a registro. Gracias.

Todos los pasajeros esperaron pacientemente los cinco minutos, las azafatas los ayudaron a bajar y a dirigirlos hacia la estación de registro. Kyoko, bajo con todos y se registro, paso trayendo su maleta. Y a la hora de empezara a buscar a su padre, el la estaba esperando con letreros demasiado llamativos, incomodando algunos y emocionando a otro de ver al actor Kuu. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los letreros con su nombre.

-Kyoko, me alegro verte de nuevo, gracias a Dios, el presidente te convenció de que vinieras. Sabes he estado esperando volverte a ver, así prepararemos mucha comida de Kyoto juntos. –Abraza a su hija y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella se queda estática, le recordo el beso que le había dado Ren, para el día de San Valentín.

-hija que tienes, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estas enferma? –dice preocupado buscando a un doctor cerca.

-Hola Padre, estoy bien, la comida del avión estaba deliciosa. Y solo recordé algo que… bueno no es para preocuparse.

-Bien, entonces vamos, que tu madre quiere conocerte. –dice sonriendo entra después que ella al auto. –Sabes le conté de tu actuación como Kuon, y le encanto, dijo que no te conocía pero que ya te quiere. Amo a mi Julie. –su emoción desaparece al mencionar a su amada esposa. –No la quiero perder sabes, trato de pensar y hacerme a la idea de que es una broma que ha llevado demasiado lejos.

-Tu… ¿Quieres que actue como el joven Kuon? –pregunta ella, le había gustado actuar como el.

-No querida, quiero que seas tu misma, yo te quiero como eres y tu madre también te quiere así, además creo que nuestro hijo también vendrá a verla, así que seremos una familia feliz, los cuatro. –dice emocionándose.

Llegan a la casa de los Hizuri, Julie esta descansando en la sala, leyendo un libro, cuando entran Kuu y Kyoko. –¡Querida! ¡Adivina quien llego a casa! –ella voltea a ver y ve a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Mucho gusto señora Julie. –hace reverencia de saludo y respeto.

-Hola Kyoko, gusto en conocerte. La verdad quería conocerte hace mucho tiempo. Ven acercate. –la llama con la mano, ella poco a poco se acerca. –Sientate a la par mía. –La chica obedece y Julie la abraza con mucho amor y cariño. Le da un tierno beso la cabeza. La chica se queda paralizada, nunca había recibido tanto cariño en toda su vida. Siente que su cuerpo se llena de emociones que habían desaparecido. Y se deja abrazar por ella.

-Ma… madre… -responde la chica con nerviosismo, no sabe que reacción tendrá.

-¡Querido! ¡Me llamo madre! –Dice feliz de tener a una hija, aunque para ella es por poco tiempo.

-¡Que! ¡yo no he logrado que me llame padre! Y la conozco hace mas que tú. –dice triste, poniendo cara de perrito.

-Eso es porque tu no sabes como tratar a una hija nunca las has tenido asi… -s interrumpida por Kyoko.

-Disculpeme, creo que no debi decir tal cosa, si apenas la conozco. –dice ella, sin alejarse.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, siempre he deseado una hija, pero sabes este mundo del espectáculo, hay que cuidarse y solo pudimos tener a Kuon.

-Y… ¿no me dirás a mi padre? –Pone ojos de perrito tierno.

-Pa… padre… -responde Kyoko, a lo que el llega abrazarlas. Al fin una hija.

-Por cierto, cariño y ¿Kuon vendrá? –dice ella recostando a Kyoko en su regazo.

-No lo se querida. Si viene estará aquí dentro de unas horas. –dice el resignado de que su hijo no llegaría.

Asi pasaron dos horas, Kyoko, se durmió en el regazo de nueva madre. Y ambos padres platicaban tranquilamente. La habitación era muy elegante, con muebles beige, con finos decorados en verde y Corinto, cortinas corintas con grabados dorados y una chimenea que calentaba la habitación. –Querido, quiero subir a descansar a la habitación, ven y no despiertes a Kyoko. Dice levantando suavemente la cabeza la chica para que no se despierte. Cosa que no pudo evitar, porque rápidamente se despertó.

¿Paso algo? –pregunta ella somnolienta.

-No ha pasado nada, solo quiero ir a descansar. –dice ella parándose lentamente ayudada por su esposo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le dice la chica.

-No, no te preocupes, yo la llevaré. –responde Kuu. –Llamare a uno de los sirvientes para que te ayude con las maletas y te diga cual es tu habitación de aquí en adelante. Porque esta es tu casa también. –le dice ayudando a Julie a subir las gradas.

-Si, Gracias padre. –responde emocionada.

La empleada tardaba en llegar así, que empezó a ver las fotos que tenían en la repisa. Vio fotos de Julie cuando era mas joven cargando a un bebé. También a Kuu, jugando con su hijo, otra donde estaban ambos… viendo otra fotografía se da cuenta de quien es el que esta la foto...

-No puede ser…

* * *

**Notas de Autora.... **

Se que es imperdonable no haber actualizado mucho antes... no es que no quisiera la universidad absorbe todo el tiempo, es asombroso la forma en que algo te quita el tiempo... espero que les guste este capitulo como a mí.... Les deseo exitos en su vida y que todo lo que desean hacer HAGANLO porque la vida es corta, y siempre hay factores que impiden muchas muchas cosas...

GRacias a las personas que leyeron el fic....

Ohkashoh: espero que te guste este capitulo....

Lady: gracias por tu apoyo,

MinervaPotter: gracias x la suscripcion

Vanilla-Pervinca: gracias x la suscripcion

Yoss: GRacias x suscribirte


	4. Respuesta Inesperada

**Respuesta Inesperada**

La chica se quedo viendo embelezada la fotorgrafía y sin poder dejar de exclamar -¡No puede ser, es… es el perrito mas lindo que he visto en mi vida. –dice Kyoko al ver la fotografía de un golden retriver. (N/A se que pensaron otra cosa, lo siento hasta yo pensé en lo otro, se que me van a matar, lo se) mientras pasaba a la siguiente fotografía donde mostraba a un niño de pelo rubio, llego la empleada a ayudarla con las maletas. Así que ya no pudo ver la imagen. Pero le llamo la atención por el rayo de sol que se filtraba, reconocío algo de ella, pero no le dio importancia.

La mucama se acerco mas para llamar la atención de la chica. -Señorita Kyoko, por favor sígame. –dice tomando las maletas. Al escuchar a la empleada hizo perder el interés en la foto que aun no había visto. –Le mostrare su habitación, la señora la ha decorado personalmente, ella espera que sea de su agrado. –Explica, seguida por la joven, la habitación se encuentra en la segunda planta. Al entrar Kyoko deja salir un grito de felicidad que se escucha por toda la casa. –Es tan, tan, tan hermosa. –corre por la habitación decorada con motivos de princesas y hadas. Entra momentáneamente en el mundo de las hadas, ellas la llamaban y Kyoko solo se dejaba guiar.

-¡Me alegro que le haya gustado señorita Mogami! –dice la mucama sonriendo ante la expresión de la chica. –Sabe quizás venga el joven Kuon, usted lo ha de conocer. –dice la doncella dice sacando a Kyoko del mundo de las hadas.

Se pone a pensar, si recuerda haber conocido a Kuon. –No, la verdad no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre. –dice la chica.

-Es un actor muy reconocido en Japón, los señores siempre hablan de su hijo, y lo bien que le va allá. Reconocen extrañarlo, pero respetan la desición que el tomo. –dice la mucama.

Los esposos escuchan el grito de felicidad de su nueva hija. -¿Crees que le gusto su habitación? –pregunta Julie, mientras es tapada por su esposo.

-No le gusto, le encanto, hiciste un gran trabajo amor. –se inclina para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente. –Debes de descansar, Kuon, no tardará en venir. –le susurra al oído. Haciendo que ella sonría ante el comentario.

La ilusión y el deseo de poder tocar a su hijo, porque un vídeo no es lo mismo a tenerlo entre sus brazos después de mucho tiempo. -Gracias, en verdad deseo que mi hijo este acá. –sonríe y esperara con ansias el regreso de su hijo.

-Julie, espero y deseo con todo mi corazón que cuando veas a Kuon, nos digas que no estas enferma que solo era porque querías ver a tu hijo, porque… -pone sus manos en el rostro de su amada esposa. –no quiero perderte y quedarme solo acá en New York, mejor dicho en cualquier parte del mundo deseo que estés a mi lado, Te amo Julie. –toma la mano de ella, que ahora empieza a temblar.

-También quisiera decirte que es mentira que solo era una broma, pero en verdad estoy enferma, yo también te amo Kuu. –aprieta la mano con la de el. –Descansaré esperando la llegada de mi hijo y pasáramos mucho tiempo hablando los cuatro como una familia. –a lo que el asienta. _–Kamichama, por favor, ayuda a mis hijos y esposo a tener la serenidad de aceptar mi partida, yo misma no me quiero dejar vencer, porque quiero compartir mucho tiempo con ellos, conocerlos y tenerlos siempre cerca de mí. _–Suplica Julie en su mente, recostándose en la cama que siempre compartía con su esposo.

El avión de Ren, esta a punto de llegar a New York, el chico se pone muy nervioso y ansioso de pisar de nuevo esa tierra donde paso algunos años de su vida. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Pregunta Lory, sirviéndose una copa de vino. Haciendo que Ren volteara a verlo.

Empieza a pensar que es lo que le preocupa. –muchas cosas me preocupan, Mi madre, mi padre, Kyoko. ¿Qué decir?, equivocarme nuevamente… rechazar el cariño de mis padres o aceptarlo y no querer perderlo nuevamente. –Responde, con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mientras se coloca una mano en su cabeza, en señal de desesperación e impotencia.

El presidente solo lo escucha, como siempre tratara de animarlo –No te impacientes, tú no sabes que decir, ellos tampoco, empieza por un: Hola, ¿Cómo están? De allí todo mejorara. –trata de calmar a Ren. Lo que logra tranquilizarlo por un momento antes de escuchar que el avión aterrizará en breves instantes en el aeropuerto principal de New York, a ellos nadie los espera, tendrán que llegar de sorpresa al punto de encuentro, que es la casa de Kuu y Julie. Los padres que dejo olvidados.

Al bajar del avión el presidente se emociona, de ver la gran ciudad, tenia mucho tiempo de no verla personalmente, recuerda un amorío con la ciudad, pero dice ser siempre fiel a su querida Tokyo. -Al fin te he vuelto a ver mi querida New York, no se lo digas a Tokyo. Es un secreto. –dice Lory, haciendo pensar a Ren que el presidente esta loco. –Te he extrañado la ultima vez que tu pude ver fue cuando me marche con este muchacho. –dice señalando a Ren. Aparece un sirviente de Lory, anunciando que ya el auto esta en la estación, esperando.

El empleado guía a Lory hacia el estacionamiento, mientras que otro pasa a recoger las maletas. -De acuerdo, Ren, nos vamos a la casa de tus padres. –dice mientras hala a Ren. –vamos no seas tímido, recuerda que solo son tus padres. –dice esbozando una sonrisa, pero la actitud de Tsuruga, era la de un niño que tiene la ilusión de ver a su abuela pero no a su abuelo, en el día de visita.

El trayecto a la casa de Julie y Kuu, fue un poco largo debido al trafico, mientras pasa por las grandes avenidas de New York, ve como han cambiado las cosas, ya no eran tal y como las había conocido, mira mas gente en las calles, mas comercios y porque no decirlo mas delincuencia, ve que en cada calle hay alguien a quien le han robado. En verdad, ahora ya no cambiaría a Japón por una ciudad que nunca duerme. Porque ha conocido personas buenas. Y ya ha hecho y forjado una vida en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Qué estas pensando Ren? –dice Lory también desviando la mirada a la ventana. –Acaso es algo como, Prefiero vivir en Japón, que en esta gran ciudad. –Dice mientras voltea a ver a Ren. Y es que si la gran ciudad esta toda iluminada, no se logra deslumbrar una sola estrella, demasiado ruido y personas que transitan por las calles.

-¡Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de leer mi mente? –dice volteando a ver a Lory. –Siempre admiro que el presidente fuera capaz de leer su mente, bueno quizás tanto así, no, pero si le inquietaba que supiera casi todo sobre su vida.

-Te equivocas, yo no tengo esa habilidad, imagínate si la tuviera, no tendría que hacer castings, para saber quien va ser los nuevos actores, actrices o cantantes, lo que yo veo son las actitudes, los movimientos, gestos y todo lo relacionado con la expresión corporal, sin mencionar la expresión oral. –dice con aire enigmático.

-Ya veo, así que, es así como tu logras saber todo de todos. –dice dejándose caer al asiento. En realidad ya nada le importaba, simplemente debía saber que el presidente siempre lo ha estado apoyando en toda su vida, tratándolo como a un hijo, velando y cuidándolo siempre.

-Así, es, no te parece algo muy divertido. –dice emocionándose. Mientras salta hacia la ventana, le encantaba cada comercial, cada luz… Era capaz de traicionar a la tranquila Tokyo, (comparada con New York) con la extravagante y seductora ciudad de New York.

_¿Qué le pasa, como es que me parece que es divertido, que alguien me conozca mejor que yo, porque este señor se especializa en eso? _-La verdad no, porque a quien le gusta que sepan todo de uno, así ya no existiría el misterio de las personalidades. Contigo todo se volvería aburrida. –dice sin darse cuenta que Lory tiene ojos de perrito abandonado. –Presidente, lo siento, no era mi intención. –dice porque no le gusta ver así a las personas.

Cambia automáticamente de estado deprimente a uno de alegría. –Bien ya llegamos a tu antiguo hogar. –dice Lory, casi celebrando, asustando a Ren. –Vamos Ren, ya llegamos, estabas ansioso por llegar. –dice casi sacándolo a la fuerza del auto, cosa que no logro.

-Yo… me gustaría…quedarme otro tiempo mas aquí en lo que decido que hacer… o mejor como actuar ante ellos. –dice bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres presentarte como Kuon, preséntate como Tsuruga-Ren. Y luego ya veremos que es lo que pasa. De acuerdo. –dice ya dejando a Ren en el auto. –Recuerda TU decides, cuando quieres entrar, yo no te exigiré nada y si dentro de veinte minutos no has entrado, diré que no viniste, ya sabes como se pondrá tu madre, luego de estar ilusionada, de que quizás su hijo la llegará a despedir, después de un largo tiempo, que ni a eso pudo llegar. Que el orgullo de su único hijo hombre, un tuvo el valor de eso. –bien te dejo entonces. –toca la puerta de la casa de los Hizuri

Lory entra a la casa, mientras es guiado por una persona del servicio, que Ren reconoció como su niñera. Ya estaba mas grande, recuerda que era de las pocas personas de las cuales sentía mucho afecto, porque ella no lo regañaba sino le daba valor y fuerza para seguir, y la única que supe que se fue del país con Lory, cuando los padres de Ren se dieron cuenta de que Kuon, no estaba, ella no lo delato, fue lo mas cercano a una amiga que llego a tener.

-¡He llegado! –Dice Lory entrando a la sala de estar. Kuu, aparece para saludar a su querido amigo. –Ven Kuu, dame un abrazo. –extiende sus brazos para que su amigo le acepte.

-Presidente, ¿Cómo has estado? –dice abrazando a su amigo. En susurro le dice: -Oye, ¿Y Kuon? Vino contigo cierto. –pregunta angustiado.

-Tranquilo, el vino solo deja que tome el valor para poder acercarse. –responde Lory, soltándose de su amigo. –Bien y ¿tu hermosa esposa Julie? –dice con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Esta arriba, descansando, hubieras visto lo feliz que se puso de ver a Kyoko-chan, aquí inmediatamente la llamo madre y a mi…- hace un mohín. –a la fuerza me llamo padre, ¿puedes creer que no me quería llamar padre? Ya me estaba poniendo yo muy triste pero al fin me llamo, padre y lo mejor de todo que no se hizo pasar por Kuon, ¡Fue ella misma! –dice haciendo toda clase de movimientos emocionado. –Y lo mejor de todo es que tiene su cuarto propio, imagínate que algún día podamos vivir y compartir, en una tarde cálida, los cuatro juntos. –dice cayendo en cuenta que su esposa, pronto puede irse sin avisar y sin el.

En tanto Ren, estaba al borde del colapso, de sus dudas cuando ve una cortina correrse, y al fin la pudo ver después de tanto tiempo, a su querida madre. La embargo la emoción d e querer abrazarla y darle un cálido beso.

Mientras en la sala seguían platicando los dos caballeros, que eran excelentes en las conversaciones, y a los cuales les gustaba añadir emoción a las aventuras -Jeejeje, ya verás que un día estarán los cuatro compartiendo una tarde familiar, en la orilla de la playa o sino una cena los cuatro juntos, como una familia unidad y que se quiere. –dice dándole palmaditas de aliento a Kuun.

Al escuchar ruido la chica decide ir a averiguar quien es, sale de su cuarto y se acerca lentamente, para no ser descubierta, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era, mas que su jefe -¿Presidente? –dice Kyoko haciendo aparición. -¿Qué hace aquí? Si me permite preguntar. –dice saludando de forma cortés.

-Kyoko-kun, he venido de visita, a tu familia. –dice sonriente.

-Bienvenido. –dice ella sonriente. Terminando de bajar las gradas y acomodándose el vestido que se estaba entallando.

-Pasemos a la sala. –dice Kuu, toma de la mano a Kyoko e ir los tres a la sala. –Sabes hija, estoy segura que te sorprenderás, de quien es nuestro querido Kuon, es tan… bueno creo que esa tu ya lo sabes. –se sienta con Kyoko a la par.

-Si padre, yo se cuanto quieres a Kuon. Ya lo he actuado y es alguien que tu quieres mucho y que el también te quiere. –responde, sintiéndose mas libre y feliz.

Estan hablando animadamente, cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta, Kuu corre abrir, se lleva su sorpresa cuando ve a Ren, apenado con vergüenza y arrepentimiento. –¡Has venido! –dice sonriéndole y se abalanza a abrazarlo. –¡Kuon! ¿de verdad eres tu? Al fin te tenemos en casa. –dice sin dejar de abrazar pero llamando la atención de los presentes que salieron a ver quien era.

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace Tsuruga-san aquí?_ –Piensa mientras se va en un hoyo negro

-Pasa, pasa, ¡Que alegría en tenerte! –dice Kuu.

-Perdon… pero por el momento… -no termina la frase porque es interrumpido por la voz de un ángel que hace mucho no escuchaba

-¿Quién es querido? –Pregunta Julie desde las gradas.

-¡Kuon! –dice ella al verlo, con pelo rubio o negro identificaría a su hijo, donde sea. –¡Por favor acercate! –dice ella manteniéndose en su lugar. Haciendo que Ren camine lento hacia donde ella esta. Al llegar ella lo abraza, con infinita ternura y cariño.

-Amor, ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado tanto tiempo? –dice ella abrazando cada vez mas fuerte a su hijo.

-¡Lo siento mamá! No tenia elección. –dice el aferrándose a su madre y unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

¿¡QUE! Tsuruga-san es… es… es… el hijo, de mis padres. –dice quedándose de piedra, ante las muestra de afecto.

-El presidente se acerca poco a poco a ella. –Mogami-chan, ¿No sabias que Ren es hijo de los Hizuri? –a lo cual ella negó. –Bien, eres una actriz, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar luego con Ren y que el te explique, mientras actúa como si lo supieras, recuerda que ambos estan aquí, por Julie, la tienen que hacer sentir feliz. A lo que ella solo acepta.

He hizo lo que el presidente, le dijo. Y dirige la mirada a la madre abrazando a su hijo Kyoko, ve la escena, deleitándose por las muestras de afecto que ellos mostraban y lo que nunca tuvo, y siempre deseo, aunque fuera una sola vez. Las lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, Kuu se acerca y abraza a su querida hija, Lory se siente satisfecho de haber reunido de nuevo a esa familia y de haberle conseguido una a la chica. Así que poco a poco se desapareció quería visitar a su querida New York, a escondidas de Tokyo.

-Ven vamos. –dice Kuu a su hija. Acercándose a Julie y Ren. –Bien que piensas de que Ren es Kuon. –le pregunta en susurro.

-Pues nada, solo me ha sorprendido mucho, nunca pensé que… de hecho yo casi no conozco a Tsuruga-san, como para saber de que familia proviene ni nada, de hecho creo que soy un estorbo para el. –dice desviando la mirada, mientras suben las gradas. Cosa que preocupa a Kuu.

-Hija, al fin somos los cuatro, una familia feliz y completa. –dice Julie igual de emocionada.

-Si, -dice ella fingiendo algo de emoción. Haciendo recordar a Ren que Kyoko esta en su casa y es parte de su familia, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Cae en la cuenta, de que el es Tsuruga-Ren y nadie mas sabía de eso, pero porque ella se comporta ¿normal?

-Mogami-san, ¿Podrias acompañarme al jardín, un momento? –pregunta Ren. _–Tengo que arreglar esto con ella, sino no podremos tener una buena relación con nuestros padres. Y hay muchas cosas que le tengo que explicar._

-De acuerdo. –dice ella, bajando las gradas, siguiendo a Ren. –Ya vuelvo mamá y padre. –dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-Tengan cuidado. –dice Julie, tratándolos como a niños chiquitos. –Te lo dije a mi me quiere mas que a ti. –dice ella pícaramente. Haciendo que Kuu, hiciera un Mohín.

-Los actores llegan al jardín, Ren se detiene y Kyoko se sienta una banca que está cerca de él. Ninguno dice nada. Hasta que el rompe el silencio. –Mogami-san –espera recibir alguna respuesta de ella, pero ella esta distraída sin ponerle atención, asi que se acerca para poder hablar de forma rápida y directa. –Mogami-san. –repite, agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella. –Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que oiste, cuando estaba hablando con Yashiro. Pero todo tiene una explicación. Así que por favor dejame explicarte. –dice mientras ella voltea a verlo con cara de cinismo. –Me dejaras. –a lo que ella asiente, bueno ella también merecía una explicación.

-Te acuerdas que ese día… bueno los dos nos quedamos a dormir en el sofá. Yashiro entro muy temprano al departamento y tomo unas fotografías de los dos. Pero yo no quería que nadie mas las viera, bueno de hecho nadie las ha visto más que Yashiro, yo me puse mal con respecto a un tema. (N/A obvio no le ibas a decir que estabas pensando que había regresado con Fuwa-Sho) –y me enoje contigo, y dije lo que oíste, pero en verdad… quiero que me perdones, eres de las pocas personas que siempre esta conmigo y me ha dado su apoyo incondicional. Por favor Mogami-san, yo no te odio, yo… en verdad te aprecio y me gusta tenerte a mi lado. Se que no he sido sincero contigo–dice tomándola de la mano y halándolo hacia el.

-Tsuruga-san, ¿Cree que cualquier cosa, cualquier motivo, tendría peso para decir eso? –dice soltándose del agarre del varón. –Además no tiene caso que yo siga cerca de usted, si ni siquiera confía en mí, comp puede decir que le gusta tenerme a su lado, cuando ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que tiene una familia. Se acuerda el día que usted me dijo que si confiaba en usted, Yo si confiaba en usted, es cierto que había temas que no puedo hablar con usted, pero en cambio usted no es capaz de decir ni la mitad de lo que siente en verdad. –dice ella alejándose un poco del chico.

-Lo siento Mogami-san, es cierto, lo que dices, y no es que no confíe en ti, yo se que eres una persona de confianza, pero yo soy el que no es capaz de confiar en los demás, tengo un pasado que trato de olvidar, con el cual me quiero perdonar pero cuando ese día llegue, te prometo, que serás la primera en saber todo de mí. –dice tratando que la chica cambie de opinión y le hable. –además quiero pedirte un favor, mientras estemos acá.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –dice ella aun enojada.

-Lo que te pido, es que nos comportemos como si fuéramos amigos, hazlo por nuestros padres, recuerda que ella no vivirá mucho tiempo, así que tratemos de evitar enfrentamientos y disgustos para ellos. –dice el sorprendiéndose de compartir a sus padres. –Nuestros problemas, los dejamos en Japón.

Ella parece meditar su respuesta, el empieza a desesperarse de la inactividad de la chica. –De acuerdo, cuando regresemos a Japón, usted y yo no nos volveremos a hablar. –dice ella con decisión en su mirada.

Dejando a Ren, sorprendido, -_Jamás hubiera pensando que ella diría algo así, ¿tanto le dolió escuchar que no quería saber nada de ella? ¿O porque no confía en ella? es claro que se molestaría y que le afectara, hemos pasado muchos momentos pero nunca me queje de su presencia, siempre la observe enojado, decepcionado, feliz y con amor. Pero yo hubiera pensado en hacerle eso a ella. ¿Hare algo o ya es demasiado tarde?_ Solo ve que la chica se aleja del jardín_. –Yo siempre he estado allí para ella, bien la amistad tiene que se reciproca, que espero recibir de ella cuando yo no doy lo primordial. Confianza… ¡Que! Aquí hay fotos de mi cuando era niño, y si se da cuenta que yo era… ¡Corn!_

_

* * *

_

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien gracias, espero que les guste este capitulo, se que es algo chico, pero ya me estoy muriendo del sueño fue lo mas que pude extenderlo apenas son las 10:26 pm, pero llevo toda la semana durmiendo tarde. Bien les agradeceré por los reviews y por las suscripciones. Chicas animense a dejar sus reviews, nada les cuesta y hacen muy feliz a una chica. No importa lo que cotenga el review, pero dejen, Onegai! Jejejeje las quiero y las aprecio. **

**Yukiko17, Kurayami-friky-chan, Nitta92, hitsu-sasuke, Pasuma: Tan lindas gracias, por la suscripción a Favorite-history, espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. **

**Nefertiti2882: Espero que te guste este capitulo, como los otros tres anteriores. **

**Ohkashoh: Creo que te llevaste una desilusión, cuando Kyoko estuvo a punto de ver la foto de Kuon. Si para serte sincera yo también pensaba en la foto de Corn, pero no se me ocurrió mejor, que fuera la foto del perrito, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Sakuraliz23: gracias por la corrección de Oni-chan y onee-chan, gracias muy amable, me encanto tu review, por cierto Yashiro hará todo lo posible porque esos dos queden juntos. Jejejeje, espero que el capitulo te guste. **

**Piks: Me fascino tu review, y eres la causante de que este, el capitulo mucho antes de lo que pensaba, ya lo había empezado pero lo iba posponiendo, pero me lleno de emoción y dije quiero publicar ya, pero no me ha llevado tres días en concluir el capitulo. La verdad no suelo tener fecha de actualización, porque siempre es primordial los estudios y mi carrera es muy pesada, estudio de 7 a 3 de lunes a viernes y sábado de 8 a 12, hay que estudiar , los deberes es un caos completo, así que me he tardado un poco, pero no quiere decir que deje la historia. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review.**


	5. Momento de Felicidad

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, se que me he tardado demasiado, pero la universidad lo consume a uno en verdad, ahora he estado de vacaciones obligatorias porque cerraron la U, un grupo que dice luchar por la Autonomia de la universidad, si nos han dejado sin clases y con peligro de perder un semestre completo, y he querido escribir pero no tenia inspiración, espero que les guste el capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews, y que por favor dejen comentarios me gusta leer lo que piensan, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Quiénes leen el manga, ya vieron el cap 163? **

**Un momento de Felicidad  
**

Ren se apresura a entrar en la casa, para ver si había tales fotos. En su efecto allí estaban, busco con la mirada a Kyoko, pero no la encontró, supuso que había ido a su cuarto directamente. Ren se recuesta la pared, algo cansado, decepcionado y dolido. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida haya cambiado tanto, solo por la presencia de ella, una persona pequeña, si pequeña? ¡Pero abarca todo su ser!

-Kuon, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunta su madre, acercándose a el. Al verla el sonríe ver a su querida madre en verdad, lo hacía muy feliz.

-Madre, no pasa nada, solo… estoy cansado muy cansado, he estado trabajando mucho por lograr olvidar tantas cosas, no he dejado que nadie entre en mi mundo, sabes, tan solo quiero volver a cuando era niño y estar contigo y papá en todas sus grabaciones. –dice dejando ir un suspiro tras el, su sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, amor, no podrás olvidar las cosas, que has hecho o que te han hecho, sabes porque… -Ren levanta su rostro, para poner atención a lo que ella dice. –Porque te han marcado, te han hecho lo que eres hoy, Tsuruga Ren. –dice ella abrazando a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no podemos simplemente olvidar? -Dice correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

-Porque no tendría sentido la vida, si olvidáramos todo. No hubiéramos llegado a ser nada de lo que hoy somos. –dice ella. –Kuon, tu eres mi regalo mas grande en la vida, no te supe apreciar cuando estabas conmigo y lo pague todo este tiempo con tu ausencia, incluso me llegue a enfermar solo por no tenerte, pero no tuve el valor de ir por ti. –Ren se queda sorprendido, de tal revelación.

-Siempre pensé, que no te importaba, por lo que ninguno de los dos fue a traerme, el presidente tuvo que decirme que era porque respetaban mi decisión, eso me hizo reaccionar y cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre ustedes. -Dice dándole un beso a su madre.

Kyoko en su cuarto, trataba de evitar una lágrima traicionera. Le dolía hablarle a Ren, pero el nunca a confiado en ella mas que en Bo, ¿Quizás solo en Bo? Deja ir un suspiro. Se deja caer en la cama y mira hacia el techo, muchas hadas de la luz, estaban pintadas en el techo. Cobraron vida en la mente de la chica.

-Kyoko, ¿Por qué estas triste? –pregunta una de las hadas, mientras volaba alrededor de ella.

-No estoy triste. –responde cada vez mas emocionada. -¿Por qué lo estaría si ustedes están conmigo? –pregunta la chica a las hadas.

-Por el joven Kuon, mira hasta estas llorando. –le responde un hada quitándole una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la chica.

-No es nada… -deja ir un suspiro. –pero ustedes están aquí, así que… ¿Por qué debería de estar triste? –pregunta mostrando una sonrisa.

-Jejejeje ya verás que estando con nosotras, todas tus preocupaciones se irán. –responde el hada, vuela hacia Kyoko. –ven con nosotras. –Kyoko entra completamente al mundo de las hadas y olvida todo.

Mientras en Tokyo, todos se extrañaban de la desaparición del presidente, Ren y Kyoko, algunos estaban aliviados de que el presidente no estaba pero que no estuviera Ren, Yashiro en especial andaba desesperado.

-_No puedo creer que Ren se haya ido, y sin avisar, ¿Dónde estas Ren? Si te encuentro juro que te matare, no es nomas que DESAPAREZCAS, y todo este en tu apartamento, celular y todas tus cosas._ –piensa desesperado y paranoico Yashiro. –_Y… si… ¿lo secuestraron? Kamichama secuestraron a Ren. –_se queda de hielo Yashiro-kun.

Chiori, ¿no has visto a Kyoko? –pregunta Moko-san. Dice algo desesperada lo que le dijo ayer Ren, no la deja tranquila y aparte que no contesta el celular y en el Duramaya solo le dijeron que estaba en una grabación.

-¿Eh? No la verdad no la he visto desde ayer. –responde, mientras termina de cambiarse. Moko-chan, empieza a emanar un aura rara que a Chiori le da miedo.

–_Kyoko, no dijiste que eras mi mejor amiga, ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Juro que cuando te vea te mato! _ -piensa Moko-chan

-¡Eto! Mira allí viene Sawara-san, ¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre Kyoko? –señala Chiori.

-Esta bien. –se dirige a Sawara-san, que no le dio tiempo de escapar de la furia de Kotonami. El pobre daba un paso hacia atrás tratando de huir, pero topo con la pared y una mano de Kotonami, no le permitió pasar al lado.

Ya resignado y con cara de susto. Se anima a preguntar. -¿Qué es lo que pasa ? –ve su vida pasar, -_¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal en esta u otra vida, para que mi vida este en peligro y por chicas menos de veinte?_ –piensa Sawara-san, recordando a Kyoko

-¿Quiero saber, donde esta Kyoko? Mejor dicho EXIJO saber donde esta. No la encuentro desde ayer, aparte de que Tsuruga-san tampoco sabia donde esta, ahora me dicen que anda en una locación, pero no me dicen cual. La llamo a su celular y no contesta. –expresa Kotonami, preocupada y molesta.

-La verdad no lo sé. –Responde Sawara-san. Quien es sorprendido por un grito. -NO ME MIENTA o sino, le puede pasar algo que ni usted ni yo queremos que pase. –dice poniendo cara de yakuza. Chiori, se asusta al ver la reacción de Kotonami, pero también quiere saber sobre el paradero de su sempai, en Love Me,

Pone cara de Yakuza también, y se acerca poco a poco a Sawara-san. -¿Nos dirá, donde esta Kyoko? –el pobre, ya no aguantando mas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero por favor ya no me pongan esa cara! -ellas cambiaron su semblante a una sonrisa. –Esta en Estados unidos. Es lo único que puedo decirles. –dice ya respirando mas tranquilo. Y las chicas no se quedaron conformes, pero algo es algo.

-Bien, ya es tarde, tengo que ir al estudio a grabar. –dice Chiori. –Ya comprendo porque se grabaron muchas escenas de Natsu, al faltar ella, tenían que adelantar mucho trabajo. –cae en cuenta por todo el arduo trabajo que hicieron, logrando Kyoko sacar todas las tomas a la primera o segunda.

-Bien, nos vemos, yo tengo que ir a grabar también, hasta pronto. –dice Kotonami, alejándose. -_¿Qué estaras haciendo en estados unicods, Kyoko, no puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada.? Yo que te consideraba mi primera mejor amiga, juro que cuando vuelvas, hago que me digas porque no me contaste nada o sino te hago pedacitos. _–Iba pensando, cuando se topo con alguien. –Perdón, -se disculpa con la otra persona.

-No te preocupes, yo no fije por donde iba, perdóname a mi. –agrego la otra persona. –Eres Kotonami-chan la amiga de Kyoko. Que bueno encontrarte, por casualidad, ¿no sabes nada sobre Kyoko? –dice en modo de suplica.

-Yashiro-san, lo único que logre obtener de Sawara-san, es que esta en estados unidos, no logre sacarla mas información, aun cuando lo amenace. –explica Kotonami. –Si me disculpa ya es tarde para ir al estudio. Con su permiso. –se aleja sin esperar respuesta.

-_No me había fijado en lo hermosa que es, quiero conocerla un poco mas. _Piensa Yashiro, mientras empieza a pensar como obtener información de Ren. _–Sera una visita a Sawara. _–va directo a la oficina de talentos. Y toca la puerta. Le dejan entrar.

-Buenos días Sawara-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunta con una sonrisa de la que nadie piensa mal.

-Buenos días Yashiro-san. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –contesta, relajado

-Solo quería, pedirle prestado su celular, es que necesito llamar a mi mamá, pero el mio se quedo sin carga. –esboza una sonrisa de confianza y se lo da, Yashiro lo ponen sobre la mesa mientras saca un guante. –Sabes es raro que yo no pueda tocar aparatos electrónicos con las manos desnuda, necesito ponerme los guantes o sino los boto en diez segundos. –dice tomando el celular con el guante.

-En serio, si que es sorprendente. –contesta Sawara-san. Sin darle importancia al comentario.

-Bien, son diez segundo. –cambia su semblante. –Me dirá lo que necesito saber o su celular pagara las consecuencias. –dice, aterrando a su interlocutor. –Necesito saber ¿Dónde esta Ren? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. –logra convencer a Sawara-san

-Esta bien te lo diré. –dice quitándole el celular de las manos. –_En esta empresa me van a volver loco, últimamente me amenazan demasiado. _–Esta en estados unidos. Solo eso puedo informar. –responde serio, para lograr convencer a Yashiro.

-¿Estados unidos? ¿Qué hace hasta allá? ¿Cómo es que yo no se nada? Se supone que yo soy su manager, o ya no. –pregunta devastado.

-Eso ya no lo se, hoy en la mañana me llamo el presidente, para avisarme de esto, y me dijo ¡Yo se que cuidarás bien de María! –responde tranquilamente, cayendo en cuenta de algo. –¡EL PRESIDENTE TAMBIEN ESTA ALLA!

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué todos están allá? –pregunta algo confundido.

-Hay algo raro en esto, pero no podemos averiguar nada, acá, así que cada quien a sus labores. –hace la conclusión Sawara. Hechandolo de su oficina.

-Bien, ¿Dónde estará mi dolor de cabeza? –pregunta, mientras empieza a buscar a Maria por la empresa.

En la ciudad de New York, el tiempo pasaba volando, la noche haciendo que todos los de la familia Hizuri, se reunieran. A la hora de la cena. Kyoko y Ren, se sentaron algo separados, el presidente hizo hasta lo imposible porque quedaran a la par, los padres de ambos sonreían de ver, a sus hijos..

-¡podrían poner un poco de atención, mientras damos las gracias! –dice Julie, calmando las miradas de sus hijos. Ya todo en orden procede. –Gracias por la comida, que nos das todos los días, te doy gracias por tener por fin a mis dos hijos, a los cuales amo con todo mi corazón, gracias por todas las bendiciones recibidas. –hace reverencia y termina de dar gracias. Así empieza una cena memorable.

AL final todos se reunieron en la sala alrededor de la chimenea, que calentaba la habitación, Kyoko y Ren juntos en un sofá, sus padres y el presidente en otro.

-Bien chicos ya exploraron la casa, yo fui a explorar de nuevo a mi amada New York… viejos tiempos y memorables recuerdo que tengo de aquí, es difícil decidirse entre dos ciudades o países y mas si están a un océano de distancia. –Comienza a soñar, con un enorme puente, lleno de vistosos anuncios… aunque eso le quitaría, la atención a los conductores. Bien se vale soñar y lo que se puede soñar se puede hacer. Todos lo observaban, por sus grandes exageraciones. El resto de la velada fueron historias que contaba el presidente.

Los días fueron pasando, Kyoko poco a poco iba cambiando, aprendía actuación de Julie y se iba a los estudios de grabación Kuu, Ren por el contrario se pasaba los días con su madre, apreciando cada momento que tenía con ella, exactamente no sabían cuando iba a pasar lo peor, pero cada quien trataba de seguir adelante.

-¿Bien mi pequeña, comida de que país se te antoja, arabé, china, japonés, coreana, colombiana, mexicana, cubana. Italiana? ¡ves hay demasiada variedad! –dice Kuu, sonriendo, haciendo que la chica también riera.

-¡En serio puedo elegir! –pregunta emocionada. Le encantaba la cocina y mas probar comida de otros lugares, ya que ella conocía muy bien la japonesa.

-Por supuesto, mi hija elegirá, todo lo que quiera comer, mientras estemos juntos. –responde, le pasan el guión de la escena siguiente. –tampoco me dejan mucho tiempo libre. Bien vámonos que solo tenemos hora y media para almorzar.

-Esta bien, quiero que almorcemos comida italiana. Sabes siempre he querido comer rabioles. –comenta a su padre.

-Bien ravioles será. –responde, salen del estudio de grabación, el auto los estaba esperando en la entrada. La ayuda a subir y van camino al restaurante "Molto Gratcie", el lugar es muy elegante, cinco estrellas, los ubican en un salón privado.

En la casa de los Hizuri, Ren cocina para su madre, ella lo acompaña en la cocina. Se concentra en cada cosa que hace, haciendo que su madre se sienta orgullosa de ver que, que todo lo que el hace, siempre se exige y hace lo mejor posible.

-Kuon, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –pregunta acercándose a su hijo.

-No te preocupes madre, yo lo haré tu descansa. –dice gentil, mientras la conduce de nuevo a la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Por favor, Kuon, déjame ayudarte. –lo dice en tono de suplica que el no se puede negar.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un momento, esta bien. –la suelta, ella se acerca a la barra para cocinar, ¿Qué harás de comida? –pregunta esperando ver en que lo ayudaba.

-Hare curry, si te parece bien. –volviendo a su labor, corta, pica. Sazona.

¡Curry! Me encanta, todo lo que hagas me encanta. –dice ella sonriendo. –te ayudare con el arroz. –responde mientras saca de un estante lo que necesitará.

-De acuerdo. –responde el, sonriendo tranquilamente, cada día ve mejor a su madre, con un poco de mas energía.

-Madre, ¿Qué enfermedad es la que tienes? –pregunta. Sin dejar de remover el curry. Pero ella lo ignora.

-Sabes de que tengo ganas. –comenta sonriendo.

-¿De que? –pregunta curioso.

-De darte mucha comida, y que te la acabes. –dice esbozando una sonrisa. Pero Ren puso cara de terror, solo de acordarse, que cuando era niño su madre lo obligaba a comer mucha comida, era un trauma que venia con todo el combo que había tratado de olvidar.

-Madre, ya no como demasiado, Kyoko me tiene bajo una vigilancia alimentaria, no deja que coma alimentos que venden en supermercados. Y tampoco comida grasosa y que este balanceada. –sonríe al pensar en la chica. Su madre se da cuenta de ello, tan solo sonríe.

-le tienes mucho cariño verdad. –dice ella mandando una sonrisita de diversión.

-Si, la conocí cuando tenia seis años, en Kyoto, luego diez años después, ella quería entrar a la fuerza al mundo del espectáculo, pero no le interesaba nada, al principio la odiaba, por su motivo, luego poco a poco su verdadera ser salió a relucir, mejor dicho yo se me cegué, y miraba que todo lo que hacía era por su motivo. Pero ahora si la aprecio como actriz y como persona. –explica, mas tranquilo.

Se queda pensando. -¿Qué motivo tenia? -pregunta curiosa.

-No es algo que me corresponda a mi contar, es vida privada de ella. Yo me entere de ello por azar del destino, y esa fue la forma de encontrarla nuevamente. –responde firme y tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, no preguntare más, me doy cuenta que en verdad es tu personita especial, la única por la que te preocupas. –dice sin dejar de sonreír. El imita el gesto de su madre.

-ya terminamos, ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos? –pregunta. Arreglando la mesa para la comida.

-Si, sabes todos estos años, siempre he pensado y pensado. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal de madre, para que mi hijo saliera huyendo a otro país? –dice ella picando su comida.

-Tu no has hecho nada malo madre, ¿Por qué me quejaría o dijera algo sobre una mujer que amaba a su hijo, con todo su corazón? Fui yo el que no supo como apreciar ese cariño, además que en todos los trabajos que tenía acá, siempre me comparaban con ustedes y me decían que jamás superaría el talento de mis padres, en ese momento estaban en lo cierto, tuvo que huir y escapar para poder autorealizarme y hacer lo que mas he querido hacer. No fue por ti ni por papá. –dice -Fue por mí.

Al regresar al estudio Kuu y su hija, entran al set. Y ven que todos andan alarmados por algo. Se acercan al director para ver que es lo que pasa. -¿Qué sucede director? –pregunta preocupado Kuu,

-La joven actriz que tenia que salir como su hija, renuncio, ¿Puede creer eso? Tenia contrato pero logro como anularlo. –dice preocupado. –lo peor es que a estas alturas no encontrare a una chica joven que… ¿Tu eres actriz verdad? –pregunta a Kyoko.

-¿Eh? Si. Forme parte del elenco de Darkmoon y soy la protagonista en un programa de X Box. –contesta ella. Kuu sonríe feliz de saber los importantes papeles que a logrado Kyoko.

¿Quisieras trabajar, con nosotros? Estas contratada mejor dicho. Quiero que crees el mejor personaje de todos. –eso fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, pero ella se emociono mucho. Al igual que su padre.

-Por supuesto. ¿De que se trata la película? –pregunta la chica.

-Bien tu padre pertenece a una familia rica, tu eres la hija que el nunca admitió ser suya, así que vives en la casa pero formas parte de la servidumbre, tu madre tampoco te dice que el es tu verdadero padre, vas creciendo y llegas a los 17 años, ibas en busca de comida en la noche cuando escuchas una discusión entre tu madre y el señor de la casa, allí te enteras que eres hija de el, tu madre quiere que te reconozca, tu te metes en la discusión y dices que no quieres nada de el, dices que ambas renuncian, al día siguiente se van de la casa. Poco a poco se va desarrollando la historia tu demuestras carácter, defiendes a tu madre y tienes que ser la fuerte, porque sino lo poco que tienen se ira por la borda. Tu eres la actriz secundaria.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que ella creara un personaje que sobre pasará sus expectativas, nunca me ha fallado. –dice el acariciándole la cabeza. –Es mi chica, un poco loca, pero es una excelente actriz.

-Eso espero, por cierto, ¿dice que ella es su hija? Yo pensé que solo tenia un hijo y era Kuon. –dice el director omitiendo comentarios, porque ya había trabajado con Kuon, pero no es algo que le haya sido grato.

-Oh, es cierto biológicamente, Kuon es nuestro hijo con Julie, pero a Kyoko la conocí en Japón, el año pasado me toco trabajar con ella por unos días, pero ese basto para robarme el corazón, es una chica muy inteligente, de buen corazón, aunque si es un poco enojada, pero todo lo que hace aunque no le guste, hace se mayor esfuerzo. –dice mientras ve a Kyoko que le están asignando asistente para maquillaje, vestuario y los diálogos. –a decir verdad, los dos personajes que ha creado no le gustaban para nada, porque ambas son antagonistas, pero son las mejores actuaciones que uno puede en cualquier drama de tv.

-Esa chica me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llama el drama que grabo? –pregunta curioso el director

-Es una reedición, mejorada de Tsukimori, ahora se llama Darkmoon, ella hace el papel de Mio. Fue muy famoso en su época. –dice Hizuri

-… Ya recuerdo Tsukimori, usted participo haciendo el papel principal Katsuki. Fue muy famosa. –dice el director.

El comentario le causo gracia a Kuu. –es cierto fue famosa en su época, pero la nueva versión es mucho mejor. Se lo aseguro. –dice, -bien me ire a cambiar para empezar con las grabaciones.

-Kyoko estaba muy emocionada era la primera actuación en una película americana. Quería contarle a Ren, cuando llegará era lo primero que iba hacer. –¿Señorita Mogami, se encuentra bien? -pregunta la asistente

-¿Eh? Si por supuesto, solo estoy emocionada es la primera vez que actuo en una película americana, de hecho es mi primera película. –dice emocionada.

-En serio, ¿en que ha trabajado? –pregunta mientras termina de maquillar a Kyoko.

-Mi primer trabajo fue en un programa, sigo trabajando en el, soy la mascota, mi disfraz es un pollo. –La asistente empieza a pensar que solo de mascotas a participado Kyoko. –Luego en un comercial de un refresco de cola… seguí con un video musical de un cantante… luego en Darkmoon que es un reedición de Tsukimori. –la asistente fanatica de doramas. No cree que ella haya salido en Darkmoon. –Y aho…

-En serio participo en Tsukimori. –pregunta curiosa. -¿Qué papel obtuvo?

-Si, acabamos de terminar de filmar, era Mio. –contesta tranquila.

-¿Cómo puede ser Mio? No se parecen en nada. –dice en tono burlón. Que molesto a Kyoko. Haciendo que salieran sus demonios, asustando a la asistente.

-Por supuesto que era Mio, es el mejor papel que he creado en tan poco tiempo. –responden los demonios.

-Po… Por… su… supuesto, que le creo, Mogami. –dice al borde de un paro cardiaco.

La tarde paso en preparativos y Kyoko hizo su primera escena, donde encontraba a su madre hablando con el señor de la casa, donde se pedía que fuera reconocida. Fue la escena de prueba pera ver como actuaba, lo que sorprendió a todos. Y mas al director, diciendo en su mente porque Kuon o había sido así como ella.

-Bien terminamos por hoy, Kyoko por favor crea tu personaje para empezar a grabar mañana. –Todos asintieron. Empezaron a recoger todo lo de la localidad.

Hija y padre decidieron llevar la cena a casa, y comentar que ambos iban a participar en una película, donde serian padre e hija, igual que en la vida real. Así que fueron a casa. Ella bajo corriendo del auto a contarle a Ren.

-Entro buscándolo por toda la casa y lo encontró en el jardín trasero. –¿Tsuruga-san? –pregunta emocionada olvidando el enojo que tenia con el. En cuanto a Ren se asusto de que la chica lo llamará, se para asustado y emocionado.

-¿Mogami-san? ¿Qué paso? –pregunta curioso. A lo que ella tan solo le dedica una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les haya agradado la aparicion de Moko-san. Chiori, Yashiro y el pobre de Sawara-san jejejejeje, las aprecio un monton, muchas grcias por los reviews. Animense a comentar pueden aportar ideas para el fic. Volviendo a preguntar quienes leen el manga, quienes no lo ha leido LEANLO! no se arrepentiran. Lastima que el proximo capitulo del manga sale hasa octubre, pero ya casi no ? jejejeje un abrazo y un beso...

Pd. Se llama momento de Felicidad por Ren que se me emociono solo xq Kyoko le hablo... y aparte de que ella participara en una pelicula! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de Mariposa! Y no olviden Reviews me hacen muy muy feliz !

**jds629 - Danni-chan - Mizuky-nya - Arthemis-chan**: Chicas gracias por los author favorite y los history-alert.

**Ohkashoh**: Me alegro de que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo anterior. espero que este no lo haga, inclui a Moko-san y a Chiori ya que es la nueva integran de Love Me.

**Kariramos**: jejeje no te preocupes Ren, jamás se rendirá de estar con Kyoko, aunque seguirá con sus dudas y aunque no admita bien YO AMO A KYOKO, pero siempre estará con ella.

**Nefertiti2882**: Hola no te preocupes por haber dejado review tarde, me alegra que hayas escrito. y no te preocupes Kyoko no puede vivir enojada con Ren, como ves al final del capitulo.

**Mary**: no puedo creer que no hayas leido este, jejeje es broma, pero si hay historias que los summary no son buenos o no se ven llamativas pero por dentro lo son, y el primer cap es muy importante, para llamar la atencion del lector. Y gracias por tu review me gusto saber que sientes los sentimientos de Ren.

**Piks**: hola, si fuiste la causante de que haya subido el capitulo anterior, y la verdad quisiera escribir mas seguido pero me es difcil los estudios, y haber sino regresaste de las vacaciones y yo sin actualizar, jejejeje pues verás ahorita Kyoko corrio a contarle a Ren, pero algo pasara el prox cap wuajajajajaja. jejejeje si le tiene que costar a Ren.

**Mizuky-nya**: aqui esta la continuación, espero que te guste. y si trate de apegarme al manga, con las personalidades.

**Mandy-chan**: Hola sabes estaba pensando tu propuesta de Ren. la tomare en cuenta, y si tampoco me gustaria que Julie muriera, cosa que no he decidido aun. pero esta pendiente.


	6. Memorias Negras

**Hola chicas como están, espero que este capitulo les guste, también disculpen por la demora, estaba terminando los cursos de la universidad y luego que no tenia ni idea de comer hacer el capitulo, pero aquí esta tarde pero esta, me gusto escribirlo mucho, bien las dejo con Mariposa – Capitulo seis.**

**Memorias Negras**

Una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Ren y Kyoko, cuando la chica empezó a pensar. _-Maldición como odio emocionarme se me olvida todo y ahora le estoy hablando a Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué se ve tan… como decirlo… feliz? _-pensaba Kyoko al ver la expresión de Ren. La chica sudaba internamente, porque la mirada de Ren la ponía nerviosa, porque le sonreía de esa forma, demasiado tierna.

El se asusto al ver a la chica cambiar su expresión tan rápido. –_¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque ahora se ve como si cometiera un error al hablarme_?_ Es cierto ella no me habla, quisiera que me hablara, la extraño tanto. _ -pensaba Ren, el mismo se puso nervioso de verla a ella. -¿Venias a decirme algo Kyoko? –dijo sin caer en cuenta de no haberla llamado por su apellido, ella se ruborizo al escuchar su nombre.

-Es... esto… como tenemos tregua por ahora y… y quedamos en que nos íbamos a tratar como si nada pasará, venia a contarte Ren. –_Si el puede llamarme por mi nombre, ¿Por qué yo no?_ –pensó la chica. –Bien te quería contar que tengo un papel en la película que papá esta grabando, la actriz que iba realizar este papel, renuncio a ultimo momento y me pidieron que hiciera ese papel, de una vez me dieron el guión y me dieron total libertad de crear mi personaje. Solo a eso venía querido hermano, Feliz noche. –dijo la chica usando su actuación para poder decir eso y retirarse. Todavía logro escuchar el susurro que dijo Ren, pero no logro contestar nada, porque el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, no iba a soportar a mantener su dignidad.

En el momento en que ella lo había llamado Ren, su mundo dio vuelta por completo, en verdad quisiera que lo llamara por su nombre, pero tan solo era una actuación por sus padres, nada más, eso hizo desilusionarlo y bajarlo de la nube en la que subió tan rápido y así bajo de ella. –Se perfectamente lo que dices, no te preocupes no lo olvido. –dijo limitándose a seguirla con los ojos, porque claramente ella no lo escucho.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, al no se capaz de hacer que ella le hablara nuevamente, decidió ir a despejar su mente. -Madre, saldré a dar una vuelta aquí cerca. –dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la casa de su padre, necesitaba caminar un poco, quizás así podría pensar mejor las cosas. Iba caminando cuando llego a un pequeño parque ubicado a unas cuadras de su hogar. Se dejo caer en una de las bancas, se veía abatido, era demasiado para el ver de nuevo a sus padres y pensar que su madre morirá pronto y no puede hacer nada… Y Kyoko su amor, que ahora lo odiaba… si lo odiaba y el era el culpable de ello… siempre era el culpable de todo… al igual que hace años, el fue el culpable de…

Kyoko lo vio salir agitado, se sintió culpable, si el estaba así era culpa de ella. ¿Acaso nunca podría hacer las cosas de la mejor manera? –Madre, a ¿Dónde fue mi hermano? –pregunta.

-Seguramente fue al parque, siempre que estaba de mal humor iba al parque que esta a unas cuantas cuadras. –contesta ella preocupada.

-¿Crees que debería seguirlo, para ver si esta bien? –pregunta preocupada Kyoko.

-Si cuida que este bien, cualquier cosa me avisas, por favor, Kyoko.

Mientras descansaba en la banca del parque, su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida, por alguien que grita. -¡TU ERES! –escucho que decía alguien, no se dio cuenta que a el le estaban hablando. Así que no presto atención. -¡PORQUE VOLVISTE, ACASO NO TE BASTO CON LO QUE HICISTE, KUON! –se paro rápidamente, al ver a una muchacha de su edad, de cabello castaño, esa mirada llena de odio y rencor el, la recordaba. Se quedo paralizado su mundo se lleno de oscuridad, se quedo paralizado, con la vista perdida en viejas memorias que siempre trato de olvidar. El accidente de Ricky.

-KUON, RESPONDE ALGO , ¿QUE HACES DE NUEVO EN NEW YORK? PUEDES PINTARTE EL PELO, PUEDES CAMBIARTE EL NOMBRE, PERO LA CULPA SIEMPRE TE PERSEGUIRA. –le seguia gritando la muchacha.

Solo logro pronunciar. –por mi madre, ella va a morir pronto. –dijo antes de casi desmayarse. La muchacha se quedo paralizada. Al escuchar. y ver que estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de mantenerse conciente.

-Yo… lo siento… ESO TE DEBE PASAR A TI y no a ella. –dijo ella.

-Lo se, ella no se merece nada de lo que le esta pasando. –contesta Ren. Sorprendiendo a la chica, el había cambiado en esos años. –Se que Ricky, era muy especial para ti, nunca fue mi intención que eso le pasará… -dice bajando la cabeza. –sabes yo también le apreciaba, era de mis pocos amigos… lo se, dirás ¡ya es tarde para que te des cuenta! No merezco perdón. –dice levantándose. –quizás yo también deba morir para saldar cuentas con el. –sus ojos van perdiendo el brillo, cae en el duro suelo.

Kyoko había seguido a Ren, porque lo vio muy decaído, se fue un poco atrás de el para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, había presenciado todo el suceso con la muchacha. Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era Ricky? ¿De que lo acusa? ¿Por qué debería morir para saldar una cuenta? Eso la entristecía, darse cuenta de que ella no sabia nada… absolutamente nada de el. Al verlo caer en el pavimento del asfalto salió corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¡Tsuruga-san! –gritaba Kyoko, corriendo hacia Ren. -¿Qué es lo que le paso? –le pregunta a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Se ha desmayado… estaba demasiado… alterado… nervioso, no se, yo solo… -la mano de Kyoko sobre su hombre le da a entender que no necesita explicaciones.

-Lo que hay que haces es llamar una ambulancia. –dice Kyoko tratando de mantener la calma. Acercándose a Ren, para tomar su pulso… era lento y su respiración entre cortada, algo no andaba bien, su rostro paso de sereno a preocupado. –su pulso es lento. –dice asustando a la otra muchacha.

-Es mi culpa. –dice la muchacha. –yo le dije que el debería morir, en vez de su madre, y dijo que quizás muriendo saldaba cuentas con Ricky. –dice alejándose un poco.

-El no va a morir… tan solo tiene que arreglar algo consigo mismo. –dice ella tratando de calmar a la castaña.

-señorita , ya llamamos a una ambulancia. Que todo salga bien. Adiós –dice un hombre de mediana edad, a la chica.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos. –dice haciendo una reverencia.

-tranquila señorita. –dice Kyoko a la castaña, en verdad estaba alterada. –me llamo Mogami Kyoko. –dice tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Jenny. –dice ella apenada.

Mientras Kyoko, llega con Ren, para acomodarlo, coloca su cabeza en su regazo. Y empieza a acariciarle el cabello.

En el subconciente de Ren. _–tengo demasiadas cosas que he dejado pendiente y que tan solo he huido, Ricky, mi familia, Kyoko. Tengo miedo de que ella conozca mi oscuro pasado, el cual me consume día a día, me va destruyendo la culpa, quiero pagar todo el daño que he causado… será lo mejor dejarme morir… no quiero volver a ser el culpable de la muerte de alguien… mi reloj… me ayuda a recordar ese día y que no debo volver a pelear con alguien nuevamente… ella tiene razón puedo cambiar todo la parte física y mi personalidad, pero tengo un pasado que nunca me va dejar, siempre va estar empeñado en recordarme, lo que soy realmente… un asesino… un mentiroso… un mal hijo… por eso… siempre la alejare… ella no se merece a alguien como yo, definitivamente ella merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo… quisiera que estuviera conmigo ahora. No quiero estar solo en esta oscuridad… que… que es esta sensación… veo luz, cuando hace un momento solo había completa oscuridad, me llama que hay allí… _-empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, esta siendo transportado en una ambulancia y alguien lo esta tomando de la mano, Kyoko._ –¿Esta llorando? –_piensa mientras la ve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Tenia tiempo de no verla llorar. El estrecha con fuerza su mano, pero sin lastimarla, ella voltea verlo y el le dedica una sonrisa, tranquilizadora. Los ojos de ella se iluminan.

-Ren, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta rápidamente.

-Mejor, gracias Kyoko, por entrar en mi vida y ser la luz que aparta la oscuridad en mi vida. –ella se ruboriza. La ambulancia para y lo llevan a emergencias. Ya no pudo responder nada.

En el hospital ambas chicas estaban desesperadas, nadie les decía algo concreto, Jenny se aterraba con una fría sensación que aparecía y desaparecía, solo veía a Kyoko tensarse y relajarse, una y otra vez.

_-¿Por qué nadie dice nada? Acaso piensan que no estoy preocupada por Tsuruga-san… quizás haberme enojado con el sea absurdo, comparada con el no soy nada, es natural que no me tenga confianza, no debería esperar más de el. En fin creo que poco a poco me alejare de el. Aunque el me haya dicho que soy la luz que aparta la oscuridad de su vida… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad piensa el de mí? ¡tengo muchas dudas! Le doy vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto pero no logro saber que es lo que piensa, a menos que lo demuestre su rostro. Porque ningún Doctor dice nada. _–piensa la chica, solo ve que todas las enfermeras le huyen al verla. _–Recuerda que eres una actriz. _–le recuerda su conciencia. Cambia de expresión rápidamente.

-¿Eh? Jenny, disculpa si soy indiscreta pero ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Tsuruga-san digo Kuon y tu? –dice sorprendiéndola.

Duda un poco antes de contestar. –No es algo que me corresponda a mi contar, si el no te lo ha contado, no creo que sea prudente hacerlo yo. Es algo… que paso hace mucho tiempo pero igual marco nuestras vidas.

-Esto, tienes razón, disculpa por mi intromisión. –responde apenada, es cierto que al fin y al cabo no se tiene que meter en asuntos que no le incumben. –¿A que te dedicas, Jenny? –pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Estoy estudiando para se maestra de música, me gusta tocar el violin y el piano. –dice ella sonriendo al recordar los instrumentos que tanto ama. –y tu, no eres del país verdad.

-No, yo soy japonesa, estoy estudiando actuación y estoy en la preparatoria. –dice ella sinceramente.

-Ya has hecho tu debut, o participado en algo. –pregunta curiosa.

-Todavía no, tengo que graduarme de la sección Love Me, primero. Ya he participado en varios comerciales, en un drama, ahora estoy trabajando en otro y también en un video musical.

-¿Cómo te interesaste en la actuación? –pregunta ella emocionada

-Es una larga muy larga historia. –responde tensándose, mientras que el aura negra empezaba a emanar de ella. -¿Quieres que te la cuente?

-¡Eh! No es necesario. –dice alejándose un poco de la chica. Ve que unos doctores salen de la habitación de Kuon. –Mira allí vienen los doctores.

Ambas se acercan a los doctores. -¿Qué es lo que tiene? –pregunta Kyoko.

-Físicamente se encuentra bien, el tiene un trauma psicológico, ahora que le preguntábamos si se llamaba Kuon, el respondió que no, que se llamaba Tsuruga Ren, tiene un problema de identidad, esta situación es transitoria y muchas veces se cansa mentalmente que su cuerpo recae, eso fue lo que paso esta vez. –dice preocupado el doctor.

-El es Tsuruga Ren, así es como lo conocen en Japón, pero su nombre es Hizuri Kuon. –responde Kyoko.

-Puede que haya creado una personalidad para Tsuruga Ren y haya tratado de ocultar su verdadero ser. Le repito debido a un trauma psicológico.

-Lo podemos ir a ver. –pregunta Jenny.

-Si, pero solo una persona a la vez, esta cansado mentalmente.

-Si, gracias. –dice girándose hacia Kyoko. –Creo que tú deberías ir con el primero. Ve yo esperare, hasta que salgas. –le dice sonriendo.

-No creo que yo deba hacerlo. –responde. –ve tu, quizás después entre yo. –dice mientras se aleja.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunta Jenny, Kyoko solo asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando Jenny entra a la habitación de Kuon, el esta con los ojos cerrados. -¿Cómo te sientes, Kuon? –pregunta tímidamente.

El la voltea a ver. –No muy bien, los doctores me dijeron que no tenia nada. Que había sido psicológico. –responde el.

-Si es lo que ellos nos dijeron. –responde la chica.

-¿Quién mas esta contigo? –pregunta preocupado. Esperando que no haya sido Kyoko. Bueno es imposible que ella este allí.

Es la chica que llego justo cuando te desmayaste y quien se vino contigo en la ambulancia. Kyoko.

-¿Kyoko esta aquí? ¿Qué le dijiste? –dice incorporándose en la cama. Estaba asustado, no sabría que hacer si ella ya sabe todo su oscuro pasado.

-Tranquilo, ella esta aquí, no le he dicho nada, son cosas que no me corresponde contarle. -dándole una sonrisa para que confiara en ella. –solo quería pedirte perdón, por haberte gritado de esa forma… eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya es hora de que lo supere, ¿No crees? –dice Jenny, desviando la mirada.

-También yo necesito superarlo, nunca me lo he perdonado y creo que lo haré. –responde el serio, se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, el haberse levantado tan rápido le dio mareo. Pero al menos estaba más aliviado de que Kyoko no supiera nada. Pero se lo tendría que contar tarde o temprano. Si lo acompaño hasta allí. Merecía una explicación.

-sabes que esa chica esta muy preocupada por ti, me da la impresión que piensa que solo es un estorbo para ti. –los ojos de Ren de dilatan, eso le dolía si era cierto que ella pensaba en eso. –Le dije que entrara antes que yo, tan solo me dijo que entrara y quizás luego ella lo hacía, pero realmente se preocupa por ti, Tsuruga Ren. –dice ella volteando a ver a Kuon. El se sorprende de cómo lo llamo.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? –pregunta confundido.

-Ella te aprecia como Tsuruga Ren, no tiene la menor idea de cómo es Hizuri Kuon, creo que deberías dejar de fingir. Y dejar que te conozca como realmente eres. –solo dijo eso y salió de la habitación. Tenía que buscar a Kyoko y prepararla, porque sabía que el verdadero era completamente diferente.

-Kyoko, hasta ahora te encuentro. –saluda Jenny. –Ven vamos a tomar café. No te preocupes por el, esta bien ya puede hablar muy bien y quiere que lo vayas a saludar. –le dice Jenny.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quiere que yo vaya? –pregunta la chica.

-Porque, tu eres su amiga, además lo trajiste hasta aquí, seria descortés que no lo saludaras. Pero antes quiero platicar contigo.

-¿De que se trata? –pregunta mas confundida.

-de Kuon, ven siéntate. –le dice, mientras salen al jardín del hospital. –El Tsuruga Ren que tu conoces, quizás no sea el verdadero. El tiene miedo de presentarse al mundo como realmente es.

La chica no se mostro sorprendida, solo sonrió.

–Lo se muy bien, siempre trato de acercarme a el, pero siempre termino alejada cada vez mas lejos, el no confía en mi. –dice acongojada.

-Tranquila, el confía en ti, sabe todo lo que hacer por el. Pero comprende que muchas veces las personas tenemos secretos que no se pueden decir a la ligera, porque tienden a alejarse de uno, porque sus acciones son graves… Bien creo que deberías ir a hablar con el. Te esperare aquí. –dice Jenny dándole valor a Kyoko.

Ella fue caminando lentamente hacia la habitación de Ren, sabia que tenia que llegar pero mejor tarde porque no tenia la menor idea de que decirle, supuestamente estaba enojada con el, pensaba que si algo mas grave le hubiera pasado y ya no lo volvería a ver eso seria demasiado triste y doloroso, el no tenia la culpa de no confiar en ella, en todo caso quizás Jenny tiene razón, hay cosas que jamás podemos contar, quizás para el toda su vida estaba secretamente guardada, como un tesoro, para jamás ser encontrada. Al fin llego a la habitación, toca antes de entrar y escucha un "Pase", abre la puerta lentamente. –¿Tsuruga-san?

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saque algunas ideas del capitulo del manga del 165, 166 y 167 (solo visto en raw), mi querido Ren lo estoy haciendo sufrir, pero lo quiero. Haz sufrir a lo que quieres. - lo dijo mi conciencia. Esto lo digo yo No chicas no lo hagan. Me encantaron sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz y cada uno me emociona mas y mas, y quiero escribir el capitulo pero hay algo que impide poder escribirlo, si falta de imaginación. Tendrán regalito de navidad Capitulo 7 a mas tardar el 21 de de diciembre, que les pasare o ¿hasta año nuevo? Jejejeje. Se les aprecia, cuídense pórtense bien. Hasta pronto.

Gracias por los Author alert, Story alert y Favorite stories: **Inupis, Angel Dark Fire**

**Ohkashoh**: gracias por tu review, ya pasa algo entre Moko-san y Yashiro. Me gusta que te guste mi fic, y como siempre espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Tusolmary**: ellos no pueden estar mucho tiempo enojados. Ya su personalidad es así alguno de los dos hace algo.

**NancyKuu**: Hola si soy de Guatemala y los de EPA cerraron la Usac. Gracias por tu review me emociono que mencionaras que capto la personalidad de cada personaje, es lo que trato, me gustan la personalidad de Ren, es de mis favoritos. Y si ya estoy esperando que salga el capitulo 167, ya lo vi en raw pero no en español.

**Inupis: **gracias por el review, a mi también me pareció chistoso a Sawara-san siendo atacado, me recordó la parte del anime donde Kyoko quería entrar a LME.

**Konekoai**: gracias por el review aquí esta el capitulo seis espero que te guste.

**Zukita**: gracias por tu review aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**A Karina-san y Konekoai**: gracias por el review a mi oneshot: Amor imposible, me alegra que les haya gustado, pero no tengo intenciones de seguirla, lo hice para participar en un concurso al que ya ni fui. Pero muchas gracias por su review.

**Angel Dark Fire**: gracias por tu review, ya veremos cuando le dice que es Corn quizás en el próximo capitulo, quien sabe. Y Si quiero ver ese capitulo que no se apuran a sacar ya lo vi en raw y esta emocionante.


	7. Quiero confiar en Ti

**Hola, hola chicas espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el regalito de navidad que es el capitulo siete, espero les guste como los anteriores, las aprecio que era para el 21 pero tuve muchos problemas y hasta hoy pude actualizar no lo he revisado pero creo que hay cosas que no tendrán secuencia porque escribia y dormia al mismo tiempo jajajaja. **

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, que llenen sus vidas de cosas buenas, deshechen las malas no les sirven de nada solo hacen estorbo para las cosas buenas. traten bien a los chicos y si ellos lo han sido con ustedes, de lo contrario no importa jejejejeje. **

**Quiero confiar en tí**

Kyoko entro despacio, todavía no quería enfrentar a Ren, porque en alguna parte de su ser, le dolía no saber absolutamente nada de el. Pero al fin y al cabo hay personas que ocultan su pasado porque, simplemente para ellos es terrorífico. Ren se sentía culpable al ver que Kyoko siempre esta a su lado preocupándose y ocupándose de el, pero el también tenia miedo de que su pasado la espantara, o que lo rechazara al decirle que el era Corn.

En la casa de los Hizury, Julie descansaba en su habitación, Kuu había salido a trabajar y Lory leía la prensa en la sala, el silencio fue interrumpido por el tono de llamada del teléfono. Una de las mucamas contesto.

-Residencia Hizury. –contesta, la mucama ya esta acostumbrada a las llamadas de los fans de ambos actores, así que

-Si. ¿Disculpe se encuentra el señor Kuu Hizury? –se escucha una voz preocupada.

-En este momento no se encuentra, ¿quisiera hablar con la señora Hizury? –pregunta la mucama.

-¡NO! Alguna otra personas que se encuentre por allí. –pregunta una vez mas.

-Solo se encuentra el señor Lory, que es amigo de la familia. –contesta la mucama.

-¿Podría comunicarme con el, por favor? –pregunta de nuevo.

-Un momento, por favor. –dice llevando el teléfono a donde se encuentra Lory.

-Disculpe una señorita desea hablar con usted. –dice interrumpiendo la lectura del presidente de LME.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta intrigado. A lo que la mucama solo niega con la cabeza, así que le pide el teléfono.

-Diga. –contesta.

-El señor Lory. –pregunta del otro lado una chica.

-Si, en que le puedo ayudar, señorita… -dando a entender que no se había presentado.

-Soy Jenny, quería hablarle sobre Kuon. –dice preocupada.

-¿Qué desea saber, sobre el? –responde cortante. Pensaba que era una de las típicas chicas que se enamoran de el. Una de sus tantos fans, pensó que quizás era una de las fans que tenia antes de viajar allá y que ya se había enterado de que estaba de regreso.

-Bueno… verá es que el esta en el hospital central de New York, tuvo una recaída debido a una fuerte impresión. Pero ya esta estable, la señorita Kyoko, esta en este momento con el, solo quería informar eso. Gracias por haberme atendido. –dice cortando la comunicación. El presidente se quedo pensativo, pero al cabo de unos instantes, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-_Hoy es un buen momento para ti, Ren. Esta chica ha sido destinada para que curarte de las heridas que tienes y que has guardado en lo mas profundo de tu ser. Ella será la que te ayude a encontrar el equilibrio entre tus dos personalidades, la vida no podría ser más interesante. Ren espero que logres aceptar esta oportunidad que se te ha otorgado, no la desperdicies muchacho. _-Eso pensaba el presidente, cuando vi a Julie bajar, para ver quien había sido, a ella le gustaba platicar de vez en cuando con sus fans, pero no recibió ningún recado de la mucama, se preocupo y fue a ver.

-¿Lory? ¿Tú atendiste el teléfono? –pregunto, llegando al sofá para dejarse caer, ¿es que ya no podía hacer nada sin cansarse? ¡es frustrante!

-Si, yo la atendí, pero no te preocupes, parece que ya se enteraron de que Kuon esta de regreso y ya están llamando porque quieren hablar con el. –muestra una sonrisa picara. –este muchacho era todo un don juan, bueno todavía lo es, en Japón las chicas lo adoran, el esta en el top10 de los solteros mas codiciados y esta en la posición uno, ¿puedes creer? –dice orgulloso de Ren.

-Si m e lo imagino, aun recuerdo cuando conocí a Kuu, fue amor a primera vista, de parte de el no, claro esta, era el chico mas codiciado, hice todo lo posible para que el se fijará en mí, logre que lo hiciera y míranos hoy aun estamos juntos, he tratado de hacer siempre lo que hice para conquistarlo y creo que cada vez esta mas enamorado de mí. –ríe graciosamente contagiando al presidente.

-Aun recuerdo, que desde el primer momento que le hablaste, se corazón fue atrapado, las primeras palabras que dijo cuando te fuiste fue, ayúdame que me han robado el corazón. –dice el presidente viendo hacia arriba, como si lo que contará estuviera sucediendo en el techo blanco de la habitación.

-Eso nunca me lo conto. Más tarde se la cobraré. –dice tiernamente, nunca hubiera esperado que su esposo, haya caído antes sus encantos a la primera y para lo que ella había sido un martirio.

-Si tú se lo cobras, yo la tendré que pagar hasta el triple, asi que mejor será guardarlo como un secreto. -responde, ya se imagina como sería que Kuu se lo cobraría por decirle ese secreto a Julie.

La habitación donde se encontraban ambos actores estaba sumida en un gran silencio, ninguno aportaba algo mas, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio. –Tsuruga-san… quiero decir Kuon, solo quería disculparme por haber sido egoísta, siempre he querido saber cosas de tu vida, pero tu no eres del tipo de persona que la suya, no he sabido comprender que hay personas que no cuentan sobre su pasado, por distintas razones, yo no tengo derecho a enojarme porque no lo quieras hacer, es solo que… me gustaría conocerlo mas, que nazca de usted lo que me quiera contar… -el se sorprende de la que ella dice, ella diciendo tales cosas y pidiendo disculpas, por querer conocerlo más, esto lo hacia sentir peor de lo que estaba verla sufriendo por causa de su egoísmo, no era justo para ella. –bueno ya no lo molesto más, con permiso. –dice haciendo una reverencia. Pero es detenida por Ren.

-Kyoko, ¡por favor, espera! –dice en tono de suplica. Ella se detiene pero no le da la cara. –Es absurdo lo que dices. Yo no tengo nada que disculparte, el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo… han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que las he guardado en el fondo de mi corazón, hui de la persona que era y me refugia en la que era Tsuruga Ren, un personaje que se convirtió en mi forma de vida, donde nada podía ser tan malo como para hacerme sentir mal o enojarme, hasta que apareciste en LME, queriendo hacer tu debut, sin que nada te gustara y todo por una venganza. –ella se voltea poco a poco. –desde ese momento empecé a sentir que Kuon, mi verdadero yo quería salir, trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada, luego de eso lograste entrar a LME, trate de alejarte de mí, pero yo no pude alejarme de ti, poco a poco Kuon empezó a ganar mas terreno, incluso para crear a Katsuki, el fue el que lo actuo no yo… Kyoko… no se quien soy. –dice poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

Kyoko solo lo observa angustiada, se imagina la batalla que tiene contra sus dos personalidades, ella lograba mantener su lado oscuro porque el de la luz eran débiles y así que podía imaginarse, que la batalla que el tenia en ese momento era mucho más dura, porque cada personalidad había sido importante y ambos reclamaban formar parte de el, en uno solo.

-Ren. –dice la chica, llama la atención del joven que esta sentado en la camilla del hospital. –Tranquilo. –le dice mostrando una sonrisa, y se acerca poco a poco hasta tomar su mano. –Tanto Ren como Kuon, son importantes para ti, tienes que hallar un equilibrio entre ambos… lo mejor de todo es que seguirás siendo la misma persona. –le dice haciendo que el se sorprenda, el seguirá siendo el mismo, es posible eso. –lo que te hizo crear a Tsuruga Ren, fue Kuon Hizuri, ¿no es así? –pregunta, obteniendo la afirmativa de el. –eso quiere decir que hay partes de Kuon en Ren. ¡Por favor! No te fuerces hacer uno de los dos, si te sientes en un abismo. -Le dice ella aun sosteniendo su mano. El la agarra con fuerza y la hala hacia el.

-¿Estarás conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que logre saber quien soy en realidad? –le pide, mientras la abraza. Ella se queda de piedra, Ren ¡la abrazaba de nuevo! Pero le gustaba y ella quería ver en que iba a renacer Ren. Se lo imaginaba como un gusano, haciendo su hilo para envolverse y al cabo de un tiempo salir como una mariposa… o quizás un hada.

-¡Claro que estaré contigo! Si no puedo saber de tu pasado quiero estar en tu presente. –le dijo dejándose llevar por la sensación que Ren le transmitía a través del abrazo.

-¿No huiras si al final soy una mala persona? –pregunta el.

-No lo haré, no se que paso en tu pasado, pero estoy segura que no lo harás en el futuro. –le dice sonriendo, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra el presidente, hace que ambos se separen en un instante pero él, los había visto. Solo entro sonriendo y llevaba una bolsa con el.

-Ren, aquí tienes tu ropa, ya te dieron de alta, Kyoko-chan, me alegra que lo cuides, a partir de ahora necesita muchos cuidados, espero que tú se los puedas dar.

-Esto, presidente. ¿Cómo es que esta aquí? –pregunta Ren, evitando que Kyoko conteste la pregunta.

-Bien, sabes que yo tengo a mis informantes por todos lados, así que… -dice poniendo cara de cachorrito. –la verdad es que Jenny me llamo, para contarme lo que había sucedido, así que cuando vine la encontré, platicamos y me conto todo lo sucedido. Y por eso estoy aquí.

-Por esto y muchas cosas más, no quería venir y lo sabes. –le dice en acto recriminatorio.

-Ren, te recordare que viniste por cuenta propia, te pregunte si querías venir, en Japón, enfrente de la casa de tus padres, te pregunte de nuevo si era lo que querías. Pasaste por la puerta de la casa de Kuu, por tu cuenta. Así que te encargaría que no me hechas la culpa de tus decisiones, ya eres un adulto puedes escoger, que es lo que quieres hacer. –le dice serio y amenazante.

-Sabes, bien porque vine. –dice algo exaltado, Kyoko solo los observa. –Si no la hubieras mandado hasta aquí, no habría venido… aunque quizás por mi madre, lo hubiera hecho por unos días. Pero me he quedado por ella. –dice refiriéndose a Kyoko.

-bien, como quieras, cámbiate rápido que no, quiero preocupar mas a tu madre. Le dije que te iba a ir a traer al parque y para eso ya paso media hora. –dice, saliendo atrás de Kyoko.

-Perdona por lo que viste, pero es la única forma en que puedo ayudarlo. –le dice a la chica.

-No hay problema, ¿Presidente? -pregunta.

-¿Dime, Kyoko-chan? –contesta el presidente, esa chica estaba haciendo que la vida de Ren, estuviera girando y girando. Solo su presencia saca a relucir, el verdadero ser de Ren.

Ren se sentía frustrado, desde que era él, todo lo tenía calculado y nada dañaba su perfecta agenda. Pero Kuon era todo lo contrario, para el Kuon, era una persona mala. –eso pensaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Ya se sentía mejor, iba a necesitar que Kyoko no se alejará tanto tiempo de el, ella sabría sacar lo mejor de ambos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Hizuri, Kuu y Julie, estaban preocupados porque ninguno de los tres aparecía, Ren entro haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que el estaba mal. La llego a abrazar tan fuerte como pudo. Sus padres no se percataron de ninguna anomalía, solo el presidente y Kyoko, se dieron cuenta de que la actuación de Ren estaba fallando, muchas veces pasaba a ser Kuon y otras veces a ser Ren. La cena transcurrió lentamente, al final cada quien partió para su habitación.

Ren pensaba en lo mucho que había perdido pero también había ganado algo especial y era Kyoko, ahora solo quería confiar en ella. Se levanto de su recamara y se dirigió a la habitación de ella. Toco suavemente, solo escucho un leve pase y entro.

Mogami-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pregunta cohibido.

-Si Tsuruga-san. –dice acomodando una silla para que el se sentara.

-Lo que necesito es… no, no es lo que necesito, solo… -dice no pudiendo decir ni una palabra.

-Lo que te quiero decir es muy importante. –dice colmando la poca paciencia de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? –pregunta algo desesperada.

-Lo que quería decirte es que yo soy… -dice haciendo otra breve pausa. No estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría las cosas, si ella sabe la verdad. –yo soy…

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Lo siento ahora no pude contestar sus reviews pero en el prox capitulo estaran. FELIZ NAVIDAD Q DIOS LAS BENDIGA


	8. Confesiones

**Hola queridas lectoras se que me quieren MATAR ANIQUILAR, pero hasta ahorita les pude traer el siguiente capitulo de Mariposa, espero que este capitulo les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, lei uno que me estaban regañando por no actualizar, pero la verdad la Universidad absorbe mucho tiempo, incluso estoy a una semana de finales y aquí ando yo escribiendo capitulo que ustedes ya MERECEN, haber leído hacer mucho pero sin embargo estoy contenta con el resultado de este capitulo, tratare de actualizar mas rápido ya casi empiezan mis dos meses de vacaciones jejejejeje. Las aprecio mucho mucho, y dejen REVIEWS**

**CONFESIONES**

El silencio reinaba en la habitación de la joven japonesa, Ren la ponía nerviosa el estaba tratando de decirle algo que era muy difícil para el. Según era lo que veía en su rostro, le recordaba una vez que el la defendió de unos tipos, aunque el no dio un solo golpe, el miedo en el rostro de el, era muy parecido al de ese entonces. Kyoko trataba de darle ánimos pero no sabia como hacerlo.

Kuon se ponía tenso al verla incomoda, pensaba que quizás el la incomdaba mucho, así que se animo a hablar al fin. -Yo… quiero decirte que…. –Ren empezó a balbucear mucho, ella sonrió tratando de darle ánimos y por lo visto eso lo relajo un poco. -¿… recuerdas cuando me contaste que cuando eras niña habías tenido un amigo que era un hada? –pregunto y espera la respuesta de ella, ella asiente con la cabeza recordando a Corn. –Bien, pues el no es un hada… -ve que ella trata de decir algo y se adelanta. –déjame seguir, -le dice suavemente. –el no es un hada es una persona real… y quien para ti es Corn, también lo es Tsuruga Ren y Hizury Kuon. Somos la misma persona pero los tres necesitamos y dependemos de ti, Corn, no podría volar tan alto y mas alto que su padre si tu no hubieras creído en mí, Tsuruga Ren, nunca hubiera superado sus propias expectativas y miedos sino hubieras aparecido en LME, y finalmente Kuon es el que absorbe a la oscuridad que esta llena de culpa y maldad, cosas que yo he hecho, hacia otras personas y que necesita de ti para que pueda perdonarse a si mismo, no creo poder hacerlo sin ti. –Dice cayendo al borde de la cama de Kyoko, cerca de donde ella esta escuchando petrificada. El no la ve a la cara.

Después de un tiempo en que reino el silencio ella dice-¡Tu no puedes ser Corn! –dice con los ojos cristalinos. –Si fueras Corn… -_creo que acabo de darme cuenta que Corn, tampoco confiaba en mi, las tres personas que ha sido Tusuruga-san, ninguna de ellos confía en mí, es triste ver que no has logrado avanzar nada en tanto tiempo. -N_o puedo decir nada, Corn, Tsuruga y Kuon, ¿Qué puedo decir? Los tres solo se preocuparon por mí, tratando de no hablar mucho de las cosas que les pasaban, mientras que yo con Corn siempre le contaba todo tú nunca confiaste en mí y lo mismo paso con Tsuruga-san y con Kuon. Y además dijo que no quería volverme a ver, que no significaba nada para usted, y ahora viene a decirme que yo soy importante para usted. ¡Esto no es justo! –se para y se mete al baño de su cuarto, Ren se queda en la misma posición por un tiempo, poco a poco levanta su cabeza, que por alguna razón le pesaba mucho, sabia que hoy era el día en que le tenia que contar todo a ella, o nunca obtendría su perdón, y desgraciadamente para el, si ella no estaba presente en su vida, el no podía seguir siendo el mismo. Se acerca lentamente hasta la puerta del baño y se recuesta sobre ella.

Ambos recostados en la puerta, tan solo un pedazo de madera los separa, pero ella esta dolida y el esta pasando por una prueba demasiado grande, que siempre espero que nunca llegará, pero el sabia que el destino, casi nunca estaba de su lado, pero al menos por esta vez había tardado un poco y que ahora en ese momento hubiera deseado que ese momento hubiera llegado rápido y le terminará de matar el alma.

-Kyoko… se , no son las mejores condiciones, se que debí decirte muchas cosas, antes pero ahora lo diré, pon atención, porque esto es demasiado difícil para mi, y no es fácil que yo confíe en los demás, a pesar de que dices que no te cuento nada, eres la persona en quien mas confió.

-Bien todo empezó desde que nací al principio todo era bueno, amaba mucho a mis padres, aun lo hago, cuando empecé a incursionar en el cine como actor, todo mundo empezó a decir que entraba por influencia de mis padres que eran excelentes actores mi madre en USA y mi padre en Japón y USA, después de tanta crítica que me hacían y mis padres siempre salían a defenderme, venimos a pasar unas vacaciones a Japón y estuvimos unos días en Kyoto, donde fue que te conocí, la razón por la cual no deje que me escribieras, una porque siempre cambiábamos de domicilio y otra porque no me llamaba Corn sino Kuon así que nunca iban a llegar a su destino y no quería hacerte daño al no recibir ninguna respuesta de mi parte. –responde tiernamente al recordar a Kyoko de niña, con lo frágil que era cuando se ponía cuando algo la entristecía. –No quería que fueras a llorar por mi culpa, odiaba que llorarás, por alguna razón a mi también me dolía que sufrieras por culpa de tu madre, una nota de 80 no crees que es lo suficientemente buena para una niña de 6 años, por eso antes de partir te deje mi piedra favorita. –le dice sonriendo y sin querer sacándola una sonrisa a ella.

- Al pasar los años yo era inmaduro y me despedían constantemente de las filmaciones por mi carácter que era muy violento, tempestivo y le pegaba a cualquiera que decía que era hijo de papi y mami, me dolía porque era la verdad ellos siempre salían a defenderme y que me dieran una oportunidad mas. -decía viéndose a si mismo en el espacio vacio.

-Pero un día estábamos Ricky, Jenny y yo, ambos estábamos enamorados de ella, así que un día empezamos a discutir, siempre discutíamos pero éramos muy buenos amigos y siempre terminamos riéndo, pero esa vez Jenny lo defendió de mi, yo me moleste porque eso indicaba que ella correspondía los sentimientos de el, la discusión se dio enfrente de una cafetería que frecuentábamos, cada vez era mas fuerte y le dije que se hiciera a un lado porque lo que menos quería era que ella estuviera involucrada, en eso Ricky dijo comentarios acerca de mis padres y yo le di golpe en la cara, el golpe… hizo… que el se fuera para atrás… justo en el momento que pasaba… un auto. –dijo Ren entre sollozos. Kyoko se tapaba la boca tratando de no emitir algún sonido por el llanto, nunca hubiera pensado que algo así paso en la vida de su sempai.

-Desde ese momento llevo en mi reloj, la hora en que el auto atropello a Ricky y me prometí nunca mas volver a golpear a alguien en mi vida. Jenny… me odia desde ese momento, lo que una discusión sin sentido hizo que… mi mejor amigo… muriera y robándoles la felicidad a la mujer que amaba y al amigo que estuvo en muchos momentos conmigo. –cuenta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, era tan difícil, contar aquello, pero sentía en su cuerpo mas tranquilidad y un poco de paz de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Después del incidente, el presidente llego a la casa y le pedí que me llevara con el a Japón, el me dio una nueva identidad, y yo forme la personalidad de Tsuruga Ren, en Japón nadie sabe que yo soy hijo de los Hizury, incluso ellos han respetado mi decisión y mi padre no le permitió a mi madre, irme a traer a Japón, incluso los odie un tiempo porque no fueron a traerme nunca, ni siquiera verme, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que ellos estaban respetando mi decisión. Así que quien se hizo cargo de mí a partir de entonces a sido el presidente.

-Me gusto mucho cuando actuaste de mí, a nuestro padre, captaste como era yo, antes de que me empezarán a afectar las críticas y empezará a tener problemas de carácter. Verte allí en frente de mí, fue como verme a mi mismo, hizo que recordara muchas cosas que había olvidado con el tiempo y que quería olvidar. –dice esbozando una sonrisa, recordando ese vez. –¿Kyoko-chan?

Ella seguía llorando, le había encantado actuar como el, no quería dejar ese papel porque sentía el cariño que ambos padres le tienen a Kuon, por un tiempo tuvo envidia de Kuon, porque el había sido amado por sus padres, en cuanto a ella, una madre que nunca le prestaba atención y que siempre la regañaba… al final la había abandonado con los vecinos, un padre que nunca conoció.

-Kuon. –dijo ella atrás de la puerta. –¿porque no querías contarme nada de esto? –pregunta.

-La verdad es que me daba miedo de que nunca volvieras hablarme en tu vida, porque lo que he hecho a sido muy malo y tenia miedo de que te alejaras de mí. –responde, el silencio se hizo presente… Se oyó un clic, y la puerta crujir un momento al abrirse, Ren seguía en la misma posición, ella se agacho y le tomo de la mano.

-Kuon… ¡Muchas gracias por confiar en mí! –le dice con los ojos cristalinos pero con una sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora me doy cuenta porque tenía miedo de contarme o contarle a alguien sobre su pasado, pero eso ya paso no podemos cambiarlo, podemos hacer algo al respecto con lo que vendrá, el tiempo de culparse a si mismo, ya paso, aunque otros sigan haciéndolo, ahora tiene personas que necesitan de usted a las que puede cambiar de alguna u otra forma, su madre, lo necesita ahora con usted… y su padre también, todos queremos que usted sea feliz, estoy segura que Ricky, no desea que usted sea infeliz por causa de él. Es cierto que el murió, y usted nunca deseo que eso le pasará, Jenny, es una muchacha brillante, pero ella también se culpa a sí misma sobre eso, estoy segura. –dice apretando suavemente la mano, para que sintiera que todo lo que decía era porque ella lo creía.

El la mira fijamente, nunca en su vida pensó que las personas… en especial ella iba a reaccionar de esa forma. Tan solo atino a recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Kyoko, empezó a llorar y cada lágrima que derramaba era un peso menos encima de él. Sentía que al fin alguien lo había perdonado y se sentía una mejor persona. En cuanto a Kyoko, acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Ren. Ni la posición ni el tiempo, hizo que ella se moviera, poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

¡PERDON POR HABERME ATRASADO CASI MEDIO AÑO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 8 DE MARIPOSA!

Empecemos con los Reviews del capitulo 6 "Memorias Negras"

**Angel Dark Fire**: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que no te confundas con el manga y mi fic, aunque eso significiarìa que es interesante mi historia! Cuidate.

**Inupis**: Hola gracias por tu comentario, si estoy tratando de no salirme mucho del manga y tomando cosas de allí, aunque ahora no creo que pueda por los hermanos Heel, se esta poniendo muy interesante que emoción! Jejejejejeje

**Ohkashoh**: si me da lastima Ren, pero ahorita ya se arreglaran las cosas para el, a sufrido mucho.

Ahora el capitulo 7 "Quiero confía en ti"

**Favorite autor, Author Alert, Favorite story, e Story alert**: sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, Otaku21, Moon, Anjuziitha, AwesomeAnime89cool y Nachaa

**Angel Dark Fire**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Anjuziitha**: ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo.

**Kim**, fue quien me reagaño, y me dijo QUEEEE porque no he actualizado y tiene toda la razón del mundo me he atrasado demasiado y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te haya gustado.


	9. Un nuevo amanecer

**Hola quiero disculparme con todas se que este capitulo esta super corto pero no quería hacerlas esperar mas la verdad este es la mitad del capitulo pero tuve muchas situaciones personales que no me han dejado avanzar en la historia… el nacimiento de mi sobrino que tuve que irme un mes a la casa de mi hermana el inicio de semestre y que esta super cargado y este desde junio lo tenia pero quería terminarlo pero no he podido y publico esta mitad porque no quiero hacerlas esperar mas jejejejeje… Los reviews se los contestare en la mitad del otro capitulo que espero sea pronto! **

**Un nuevo amanecer**

Ren fue despertando lentamente, creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, el estaba acostado en el frío suelo y allí estaba ella recostada en el marco de la puerta, el se reincorpora y la observa despertar, le hace sonreír, no se aburriría de verla así todos los días, ella queda perpleja al ver el rostro de Ren, al que ella ve, mucho amor y ternura, los espíritus que aun quedaban fueron quemándose y sin nadie que los ayudará y lo que ella mas temía era que se abriera el ultimo candado, se asusto internamente pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Buenos días Kuon. -dice esbozando una sonrisa, oculta lo mas que puede su nerviosismo. Y le llama por su verdadero nombre, como símbolo de que lo aceptar tal y como es, acepto a las tres formas de Kuon. El sonríe porque sabe que ha sido perdonado y aceptado en la misma madrugada.

-Kyoko, ¡Buenos Días! -sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse. -¿Como dormiste? -pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, pero no sabia como iniciar una platica con ella, no sabia como iba a ser ella ahora con el, pero ese saludo le había animado bastante.

Suelta lentamente la mano de Ren, que le había causado una corriente nerviosa agradable. -Un poco incomoda, pero, vi como dormías de tranquilo así que no te quise despertar. -responde, mientras se esconde del otro lado de su cama. -Creo que me daré un baño, deberías hacer lo mismo. -agrega. El solo asiente y sale del cuarto de ella.

Ren sale de la habitación de ella, pero quiere decirle algo antes de irse así que solo abre la puerta, pero la encuentra sin camiseta, el cierra la puerta de golpe, ella rápidamente se pone una bata y sale. -¡Perdón! No era mi intención verte, es que yo solo quería decirte, que muchas gracias por lo de anoche, me has ayudado bastante. Solo eso quería decirte, así que me retiro. -dijo Ren excusándose.

Ella lo sujeta de la mano antes de que el de la vuelta completamente. -No, no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que tiene que agradecer, por haber contado y hecho parte de tu vida. -dice, con una sonrisa.

-Al contrario tu lo vez de esa manera, pero yo, lo he vivido desde otro punto de vista y estoy seguro que mi agradecimiento es mucho mas grande de lo que puedas imaginar, con todo eso vivía en una profunda oscuridad, pero hoy, siento que esa oscuridad no es mas que un mal recuerdo, que esta ya en el pasado muy en el pasado pero que me ha dejado una gran cicatriz, ahora es cicatriz antes era una herida que limpiaba todos los días, entonces paso algo maravilloso, apareciste tu. -le contesta y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ve a darte un baño. -le ordena y la empuja hacia su habitación.

Ella queda atónica ante ese acto, se toca su mejilla y se ruboriza, recuerda ese día de San Valentín, en el que el hizo lo miso y le espanto todos los diablillos de Shotaro, pero en esta ocasión le queda la sensación de sus labios aun en su mejilla. Se ducha pero queda en trance, no quiere darse cuenta aun de lo que su corazón ya lo sabe, pero, lucha contra la corriente.

Ren, al ingresar a su habitación sonríe, sabe que ella pasará mucho tiempo pensando en ese beso, espera no tener que arreglarla esta vez, quiere que ella vuelva a la normalidad sola, le gusta verla en todas sus expresiones hace. Pero si afecta su trabajo definitivamente tendrá que intervenir.

A las ocho am, la mucama llama a todos a desayunar, el ultimo en llegar fue Lory, dio la escusa de haberse quedado dormido, pero la verdadera razón era que se había quedado jugando un juego de citas, el cual estaba aplicando en Ren y Kyoko, pero no estaba al tanto del avance que había tenido en la madrugada.

En el Central Park de Nueva York, una chica corría, como todas las mañanas pero, hoy había algo diferente en ella, se veía mas alegre, vivaz, sintiendo liberada al fin de un gran peso que había llevado por muchos años, no había soñado con Ricky desde hace muchos tiempo y siempre lo veía sufrir pero esta vez el sonreía y le había dicho que fuera feliz.

En Japón Yashiro se encontraba, en LME, no tenía nada que hacer porque Ren en New York, ya no tenía muchas cosas que hacer más que buscar a una actriz. Y de pronto la ve venir. -Kotonami-san, buenos días. -dice sonriendo, ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Yashiro-san. ¿Como se encuentra? -responde deteniéndose a saludar. Desde que habían amenazado a Sawara-san, ya no se habían visto. El empieza a caminar a su lado-

-Bien gracias, sin nada que hacer porque Ren no se encuentra y hoy vine a la LME, porque estoy aburrido no hacer nada, como son las cosas te acostumbras a trabajar mucho y cuando no tienes nada que hacer te aburres. -comienza a reír por su comentario, las ironías de la vida. Ella hace lo mismo. -Me imagino que has de estar más relajada, ahora que Kyoko-chan no esta, porque siempre andaba saltando cuando te veía, en verdad te quiere mucho. -termina con una sonrisa y la vista dirigida hacia Kanae.

Ella sonríe con nostalgia. -Es cierto que es muy enérgica, pero como muchas veces ella dice, soy su primera mejor amiga, ella lo es igual para mí, solo que ya no puedo evitar palearme y no estoy acostumbrada a tener tanto afecto, y me hace mucha falta, tenerla cerca en Love Me, aunque cada quien ya hacia papeles de doramas pero aun así, pasábamos tiempo aquí, y Shiori también la extraña, siempre me dice que ve a Kyoko como un hada, le encanta, y ahora ha estado triste porque no sabe donde esta. Pero no me preocupo se que ella esta muy bien. Allá ha de estar con el Sr. Hizury, que también la quiere mucho me conto todo lo que hizo por ayudarla y ella esta en buenas manos y Ren, que no la dejaría sola ni un minuto, siempre la va cuidar, porque ambos sabemos lo que el siente por ella. -Termina Kanae, con un guiño. Yashiro, sonríe pícaramente al darse cuenta que no es el único que ha percibido ese sentimiento que siente Ren hacia Kyoko.

La curiosidad lo mata, quiere saber todo lo que ella acepta, y esta confiando en que ella no sabrá tanto como el. -¿Puedo preguntar, como te has dado cuenta de eso? -su rostro se pone serio, ella sonríe ladinamente.

Ella también quiere saber lo que Yashiro sabe, para así terminar de atar cabos. -¿y puedo preguntar yo, porque? -responde ella de la misma forma.

Yashiro empieza a reír, encontró la horma de su zapato, ni ella ni el se la pondrían fácil sin ninguna negociación. -Bien, hagamos un trato, tú me cuentas tu parte y yo te cuento la mía, ¿Te parece? -Ella niega con la cabeza. Y sonríe.

Ella piensa un momento y agrega. -Tú me cuentas tu parte y yo te cuento la mía, con un bono adicional de que serás mi manager, por el tiempo en que ellos estén afuera, eso de estarse manejando uno sola, no es fácil. -contesta ella parando en el acto, y poniendo cara de víctima, el se da cuenta que es mera actuación, pero no dice nada, era mucho mejor que estar en su casa viendo televisión, así que no tiene problema en aceptar el "bono" que Kanae le pide y además que eso le ayudará a pasar mas tiempo con ella y poder conocerla mejor.

Yashiro la observa en silencio, pensando que hacer. -Esta bien, acepto pero te invitare a tomar un café, porque esto es muy largo, así que es mejor que estemos sentados. -responde porque la historia era un poco larga.

Ya en una cafetera en las afueras de LME, Yashiro y Kanae, se sientan y ella va directo al grano. -Bien empieza a contar que en dos horas tenemos que ir al estudio. -dice ella seria. Yashiro se asombra de la urgencia que tiene por saber lo de Kyoko y Ren, el hace el intento de empezar pero la mesera llega a traer la orden

-Bien, ya puedes empezar. -Empieza ella. Y Yashiro hace a un lado su café y empieza a narrar toda la aventura de Ren, cuando no le dio los cien puntos por haberlo cuidado y le pone el sello, que según Ren, era el equivocado, y todos las aventuras que habían pasado, lo de la ceremonia del té, navidad, día de San Valentín, cuando fueron a grabar y estaba Reino de los Vie Gouls y que para Kyoko eran "Los Beagles", Kanae, se reía con muchas partes de la historia de Ren.

Aproximadamente hora y media después, se encaminaron al estudio en el que Kanae graba el dorama, y cambiaron de tema, Yashiro mas interesado en ella, y por supuesto que quería saber todo lo que ella sabia de ese par. Pero podía esperar. -Kotonami-san, ¿Qué es lo que hizo que decidieras ser actriz? -ella se tenso y el se dio cuenta. -No hay problema sino me cuentas, son cosas privadas, disculpa mi intromisión. -responde el, ella se relajo un poco, y dudaba si contarle o no, le costo contarle a Kyoko y ahora a el, aun le costaba mucho mas.

-Gracias, quizás en otro momento le cuente, me costo contarle a Kyoko, y mas con otra persona que no sea ella, no puedo hablar de ese tipo de cosas, solo puedo decir, que es porque quiero triunfar. -Dice ella, cuando llega una asistente, -Kotonami-chan ya es hora de que te cambies entras en escena en media hora. -La llama, asiente. -Creo que después te contare, lo que se de ello, nos vemos Yashiro-san, -se aleja despidiéndose con la mano.


	10. ¿Primera Cita?

Hola yo por aquí después de meses de atraso al fin hace su reaparición, espero que les guste este capitulo, y que lo disfruten mucho! Gracias por la espera y los reviews que he recibido a pesar de los meses sin actualizar. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan.

**¿Primera Cita?**

Kyoko empezó a trabajar en el personaje de Laura, que era la hija de la sirvienta de donde trabajaban, fue leyendo el guion y muchas cosas de las que allí decía tenía un poco de relación con su vida real, aunque en este caso quien salió huyendo fue su padre, y no su madre como en la vida real, se encariño rápidamente con su personaje, así que se emociono a tal punto que ya poco faltaba para poder comprenderla completamente, estaba tan metida leyendo que no escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Kyoko? – pero ella seguía sin contestar, así que la observo durante un tiempo, observando sus movimientos y exclamaciones, mientras ella imagina darle una tremenda paliza a su padre (ya está metida en el papel de Laura). -¿Kyoko? –vuelve a preguntar Ren sin recibir respuesta, así que decide tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención. Ella se sobresalta y voltea a ver, pero él se da cuenta de que no es Kyoko, sino otra persona.

-Bien, disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? –ella pregunta algo consternada.

El se le queda viendo fijamente por curiosidad pero ella lo toma como un desafío y se para, lo quiere enfrentar. –¿Mogami-san, estas bien? –pregunta pero no recibe respuesta. –Bien ¡CORTE! –dice un poco desesperado. Haciendo que ella reaccionara.

-Kuon, ¿Qué haces aquí? –se ruboriza al darse cuenta que el ya estaba adentro de su habitación ¿acaso se quedo dormida mientras leía el libreto?

-Venia a invitarte a dar un paseo por el central Park, ya que has venido a New York, no puedes faltar de visitar este famoso parque, me darías el placer de acompañarme. –pregunta extendiéndole la mano, ella se ruboriza, y extiende la de ella, y el captura la de ella y la hala hacia él, para darle un abrazo fugaz. Y la suelta. –Saldremos en quince minutos, alístate y me avisas. Dice y sale del cuarto.

_-¡Ehhh! ¿Qué Tsuruga-san, me pidió acompañarlo al parque? ¡Que me pondré! Yo creo que los más correcto es usar pantalón… o mejor una falda… no mejor vestido… un momento porque me pongo nerviosa…. ¡Ehh!... bueno no importa, con falda estará bien._ Se termino de vestir, y a los diez minutos estaba lista, iba con una falda rosa que tiene cinturón y una flor y cae en dos capas, una blusa blanca de tirantes con vuelitos, y zapatos rosas. Ren la esperaba en la sala.

-Kuon, estoy lista, -le dice. El la ve, le parece que se mira tierna y vulnerable. _–no la merezco ni en mis mas buenos momentos y en mi mejor forma de ser._ –piensa al acercarse.

-Muy bien, vámonos. –le dice dándole su brazo para que ella lo tome y lo hace. -¿A dónde quisieras ir a comer? Hay todo tipo de comida por acá de todas las culturas habida y por haber.

-Ya veremos después, pasearemos por donde hayan restaurantes y comeremos donde se vea mas deliciosa. Te parece. –sonríe y se asombra de ver la expresión de Ren, que estaba completamente relajado y le sonreí sinceramente, pero sus ojos tenían algo que no sabía cómo interpretarlo y se quedo perdida en la mirada de él, tratando de descifrar que expresaba y el también se perdió en la mirada de ella.

-señor, el carro está listo, me avisa cuando quiera irse. –le dice uno de los choferes de la casa Hizury. Haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Gracias, ahorita vamos en cinco minutos vamos. –refiriéndose a Kyoko. –vamos a decirle a mamá que saldremos y que regresaremos tarde, también lleva un suéter por si hace frío. Yo iré a decirle al presidente y a papá.

-Presidente. –entra al cuarto de Lory, y él seguía jugando, había pasado toda la noche en vela. La cama que debería estaría intacta esta toda desordenada y las almohadas y cojines tirados por todo el cuarto, y Lory con lágrimas en los ojos. Ren se asusta y se acerca para preguntarle que le pasa.

-¡Ren! Estoy de lo más triste y desolado aunque también devastado, sabes porque, Kairi no acepto salir conmigo y era a quien más amaba en el mundo de los juegos… Me dejo porque estaba coqueteando con su mejor amiga y ella nos vio. ¿Qué crees que debería hace? ¿Cómo la recupero?... pero mas importante… ¡ya se, como te puedes acercar más y conquistar a Kyouuko! Tengo unos grandes planes, tu m dices cual es el que mejor te parece…

Ren interrumpió a Lory –Ya le dije todo a Kyoko. –suelta él, la información sin rodeos y Lory se queda sin palabras…

-Ren, siempre te vas al grano, eso está bien… pero ¿Por qué no esperaste a que yo te diera algunas ideas o planes? Sabes que esto también me devasta, que no me avisaste y no pude preparar nada… Por cierto en que, momento le dijiste todo… ¿Le dijiste todo, todo? –Ren asiente. -Bien y como reacciono ella, ¿ya no te quiere hablar, la asustaste? –El contestaba con negativa.

-La invite a dar un paseo por el Central Park, acepto y ya m esta esperando. Presidente quería darle las gracias por haber estado cuidando de mi todo este tiempo y a partir de ahora ya podré hacerlo yo solo. –Le dice y sale del cuarto para encontrarse con Kyoko que lo esta esperando y cuando la mira, ve que esta levemente sonrojada.

-¿Vamos? –Le pregunta Ren extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse, pero no le suelta la mano. Ella no se percata de ese detalle, mientras se dirigen al carro donde los espera el chofer, hasta cuando él la ayuda a entrar se da cuenta que nunca se soltaron las manos y el leve sonrojo que tenia se elevo a uno nivel tomate. Entro tropezándose al subir al carro y cayendo sobre el sillón, avergonzándose de su torpeza no quería voltear a ver a Ren.

¿Estás bien? –pregunta riéndose de la torpeza de su Kyoko. Pero ella solo afirma con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro, se imagino que estaba sonrojada de la pena. –Kyoko, ¿paso algo? –le dice buscando su rostro, para ver su lindo sonrojo.

-No, nada. –dice levantando la mirada y quedando muy cerca del rostro de Ren. –Aumenta su sonrojo de verlo tan, tan cerca. Ren se asusta y topa su frente con la de ella para ver si no tenía fiebre. Ambos se quedan quietos, cuando se cruzan sus miradas y sus rostros quedan demasiado cerca. Su sempai decide alejarse para no asustarla, porque iría contra los planes que tiene.

-No tienes fiebre, es un alivio así no tenemos que cancelar el paseo. –se acomoda en el sillón. Ella asiente.

-¿Kuon? –pregunta un poco incomoda. -¿Crees que si llego a triunfar con la película que estoy grabando con papá, podría quedarme acá? –Esa pregunta lo dejo en shock, ella quedarse en New York, no ella tiene que regresar con él y no alejarse nunca de su lado.

-No lo sé, recuerda que dejarías todos allá, tus amigos y las personas que te aprecian. –dice tratando de hacerla reaccionar un poco.

-La verdad que no había pensado en eso, pero sabes no hay mucha gente que me vaya a extrañar, solo Moko-san, que si pienso que se enojaría y entristecería mucho por no volver a Japón.

-¿Crees que solo Kotonami-san, se entristecería porque no volvieras? Recuerda que también te extrañarían mucho: El presidente, María-chan, Kotonami-san, Sawara-san, los dueños del Duramaya, Yashiro y también yo te extrañaría muchísimo. –Le dice, haciendo que ella rápidamente lo ve para comprobar que el, en verdad la extrañaría.

-Quizás, tengas razón, pero me gusta estar acá, de cierta forma me siento libre y tranquila de las cosas, de cualquier problema y sobre todo del pasado que tengo, aunque no es malo, y sé que no puedo escapar de mi pasado y jamás lo haré, tú me los demostraste anoche, pero puedo ir sanando mi corazón herido y revitalizarlo. Corn, eres de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia y muchas veces logre salir adelante, gracias a ti, porque tu dijiste que cuando crecerías te librarías de la sombra de tu padre, para mí ya eres libre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tu… no te habías dado cuenta, en cambio yo… siempre sigo pensando en que tengo que ser la mejor en todo, aun haciendo las cosas que no me gustan, porque quiero al fin recibir la aprobación de mi madre… -Kyoko empieza a sollozar, Ren se queda sin hacer nada dejándola continuar. –Y lo peor de todo es que desde que me dejo abandonada en la casa de Shotaro, nunca llamo o pregunto por mí y nunca más la volví a ver, y aun así buscaba su aprobación, por si algún día ella regresaba yo era una niña buena y que hacia las cosas a la perfección como a ella le gustaba, quizás por eso siempre me aferre a un mundo de hadas donde podía ser mil veces feliz y sabes pensándolo bien, tu nunca dijiste que eras un hada, yo te vi como una puerta a la felicidad y por eso te idealice como un hada… ahora me doy cuenta que las hadas nunca han existido y que las cree para eso, para llenar ese vacío que sentía al no tener cariño de nadie, porque donde vivía, nunca recibí cariño de nadie ni de Shotaro, quizás hasta el me odie y me aguanto solo porque yo le cumplía todos su caprichos. Para poder sanar mi corazón quiero quedarme acá. –le dice llorando a Ren, este es un gran paso para Kyoko, expresar parte de lo que realmente siente, la hala involuntaria e inconsciente hacia ella, para poder calmar su llanto y tratar de sanar su corazón, si ella pudo sanar el suyo en una noche, el quería hacerlo en los días que le quedaban de estar allí, para hacer que ella volviera con él, solo con él… aunque si no lo lograba la dejaría como el deseo de ella. No se interpondría entre su capricho y el deseo de sanar su corazón, si él no podía que New York lo hiciera por él, y que algún día ella deseara regresar con él, bueno a Japón.

El auto estaba parqueado desde hace varios minutos, ninguno había bajado porque Kyoko se había quedado llorando y luego dormida en el pecho de Ren, ella sentía que era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, también el más seguro y sabía que era el pecho de Ren y de una de las personas más importante que ha conocido hasta sus diecisiete años de vida. Kuon/Corn/Ren, eran tres facetas en la vida de él, que al final simplemente hacían a Kuon, una persona especial, quizás ella tambien ha tenido varias facetas por las cuales ha pasado pero que simplemente hacen a Kyoko, ella misma ha sido la actriz de su vida, mientras que Kuon, tuvo tres facetas para volverse a encontrar a si mismo. Este era el hombre con el que empezaba a soñar como alguien quien siempre cuidaría de ella y que ella cuidaría de el. Por su pasado, el presente y el futuro que estaba por venir, pero primero tenía que buscar a la verdadera Kyoko Mogami. Cuando la encontrará sería capaz de cuidar a Ren, con mucho cari… aprecio con mucho aprecio. Poco a poco fue despertando para darse cuenta que Ren la tenia delicadamente abrazada y pegada hacia el y que cuidaba que su cabeza no se callera.

Kuon, me quede dormida, lo siento el viaje no ha sido como esperabas… -Le hace carita de perrito arrepentido, el sonríe y le golpea suavemente la nariz. –No te preocupes Kyoko, es mejor de lo que esperaba. –Responde Ren. –Ahora si quieres podemos bajar y hacer nuestro paseo por el parque. ¿Quieres? –Ella sonríe y asiente.

-Vamos entonces. –baja primero y le da la mano a Kyoko para ayudarla a bajar. Pero de nuevo no la suelta, ahora Kyoko si se percata, pero lo deja así, no es malo andar así por un tiempo ¿no? Caminaron por bastante tiempo en silencio, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro y el calor que transmitía la mano del otro. Llegaron a una pequeña laguna artificial llamada Harlem Meer. Hay bancas donde se sentaron sin soltar aun sus manos, Ren pensativo en como lograr sanar el corazón de Kyoko, cuando uno de sus impedimentos es que ella no desea amar y tampoco ser amada. ¿O sí? Y Kyoko pensaba que tenía que hacer la mejor actuación de su vida para que tuviera más trabajo y darse un tiempo para poder olvidarse de todo y algo que quizás nunca admitiría de querer quedarse, saber que es tener una familia, que te aprecia y sobre todo te quiere. No eran de sangre pero ellos le brindaban un cariño que nunca ha tenido.

-Cuando era pequeño siempre me gustaba venir a este lago, aquí podemos pescar pero esta la condición de que los tienes que de devolver al lago, eso me gustaba porque podía pescar pero no matarlos, veníamos con papá y mamá a hacer picnic acá, como siempre mamá traía casi un camión de comida porque decía que tenia que comer mucho para poder crecer. Eso me traumatizó que ahora solo como poco y cuando me haces comer mucho me da malestar de estomago, yo se que te preocupas por mí, gracias Kyoko. –diciendo esto rompe el silencio entre ambos. –Con papá traíamos la pequeña balsa y navegábamos por la laguna y pesábamos muchos peces, mama nunca iba porque le daba miedo, y se quedaba preparando la comida, aunque te parezca extraño la servidumbre también venia con nosotros y cada quien por su propio mundo, todos disfrutaban de nuestra salida familiar, pero al final crecemos y mis padres tenían más trabajo, dijeron ya tiene la edad suficiente ya no, no necesita de nosotros, ya le hemos dado las bases para que sea un hombre de bien y un buen actor… Cuando escuche esas palabras las malinterprete pensé que ellos solo habían actuado conmigo que no me querían, y por eso me aleje de ellos, además que confiaba tanto en mis habilidades actorales que no hacía caso a los directores que me terminaron sacando de las películas, series y anuncios. Hasta decían que no tenía talento que actuaba por el nombre de mis padres y que por eso me daban la oportunidad. Tenían razón en decirlo pero yo me enfurecía, porque nunca les demostré que yo tenía talento. Luego pasó lo de Jenny y me fui a Japón, donde me pinte el cabello para pasar como un verdadero japonés. Y el director me dijo te llamaras Tsuruga Ren y seras la estrella de mi empresa, yo te cuidare y protegeré, hasta que tu por fin puedas regresar a casa por tus propios medios y cuando llegues a amar alguien y le cuentes todo acerca de ti y que ella te acepte tal y cual eres, con tu pasado y presente… Estas fueron las palabras del presidente y yo por fin pude volver a casa y a amar de nuevo. –Le muestra una sonrisa, donde le dice que ella es a quien ama, pero sabe que ella no lo sabrá hasta que se lo diga textualmente y hasta que logre recuperar cada trozo de su corazón se lo dirá.

* * *

Notas:

GRacias por la gran espera, desde diciembre del año pasado he estado estudiando y cada dia exigiendome mas un poco mas para poder salir en limpio con mis cursos y tuve que eliminar muchas veces las distracciones como escribir o leer manga o fanfictions, pero aqui estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no dejarlas esperando mas tiempo y con mucho cariño va este capitulo dedicado a ustedes.

Gracias por los favorite story, author y story alert a: **Aquarius no Kari, Serenabombom, Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas, Kotoko-98, Actu, Himeangi, ELeone dark01, anagabriela12, arlethe, usakou y Draiko**. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Jeka cullens: **Espero que te guste el capitulo después de tanto tiempo. Gracias por tu apoyo

**Enmalis: **Hola gracias por tu rview espero que me sigas apoyando con otro y que este capitulo te guste mucho.

**Angel Dark Fire**: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Aquarius no Kari**: me gustaría saber que detalles no te convencen de la historia para asi poder mejorarla poco a poco.

**Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas:**

**Neko: **jejeje sip Moko-chan y Yashiro

**Kotoko**-98: A mi tambien me encanta Lory, es un personaje excéntrico que quiere que todo el mundo viva en el amor y en especial las personas que aprecia por eso siempre trata de darles un empujoncito.

**Actu:** no se porque se me ocurrió de Kanae y Yashiro quedan como pareja. Pero me gusto al final, porque ambos tienen una mayor madurez y además son los que ven como se desarrollan los sentimientos de Ren y Kyoko.

**Angelica: **Espero que te guste la continuación y sigan apoyándome con sus reviews


	11. Alegria y Sospechas

**Alegría y Sospechas**

Bien el tiempo en New York está llegando a su fin, bueno para Kuon y el presidente Lory, después de un mes de intentos fallidos por parte de Kuon de querer sanar el corazón de Kyoko, fue error tras error, por más que intentara ella se metía mas en el trabajo, en la película que grababa con su padre.

-Kuon –llama Kyoko al llegar del trabajo. –Sabes soy tan feliz cada día mis escenas las tengo q repetir menos y si se repiten es por los otros actores, el director me ha felicitado también porque a algunos actores los he conducido en la actuación se ven envueltos por la mía y ya según el actúan mejor cuando yo los guio. No te parece emocionante. –le dice alegre, el sonríe ante la alegría contagiosa de Kyoko.

-Te felicito Kyoko, por lo que me cuentas estas volviéndote una excelente actriz. ¿Por qué no vas a contarle a mamá como te fue hoy? Estoy seguro que se alegrara mucho ya que últimamente ha andado un poco triste. –Le dice sonriendo. Pero por dentro esta preocupado por la salud de su madre, como no estarlo si es la mujer que le dio el cariño incondicional siempre y Kyoko tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de la salud de nuestra madre, en fin creo que mejor iré a dar una vuelta al parque.

La actriz mientras va caminando al cuarto de su madre no puede dejar de pensar que la salud de su madre está cada vez peor, las veces que se han quedado solo las dos, Julie ha llorado mucho, y eso le ha partido el corazón en mil pedazos mas de lo que ya estaba, pero se prometió que no se dejaría vencer ante el miedo a perder a su querida madre, claro que tenia miedo pero seria fuerte por ella por Kuon y Hizuri, su padre ha estado cometiendo errores en su actuación leves pero los ha tenido para el director de la película ha pasado inadvertido pero para ella no, sabe que Ren anda fingiendo las sonrisas que le dan y el presidente que también se ve afectado pero siempre trata de hacer la fiesta en cualquier lugar donde este, y ella ha se ha metido en el papel de ser feliz a pesar de todas las circunstancias, fue feliz estando en la casa de Shotaro por lo que seria capaz de ser feliz y disfrutar el tiempo que pase con su nueva familia.

Al llegar a la puerta de del cuarto de Julie, quizo tocar pero la puerta estaba abierta asi que solo empujo un poco y asomo la cabeza para buscar a Julie pero no estaba por ningún lado asi que decidió entrar para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero su sorpresa y susto fue encontrar a Julie tirada en el suelo y un vaso de agua derramado a la par y la medicina que debía tomar también, asi que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ella y le tomo el pulso, era lento pero tenia la seguridad que su corazón seguía bombeando y la respiración también era lenta y esta fría asi que halo el edredón de la cama y se lo colo y la arropo bien. –Madre por favor resiste ya llamaremos a la ambulancia por favor resiste. –decia sin dejar de hacer lo posible por mantenerla caliente. Al asegurarse de que estaba lo mas tapada posible, fue corriendo en busca de Ren pero el había salido y el presidente y Hizuri no estaban, asi que tomo el teléfono y llamo al 911, donde le preguntaron el nombre de Julie y ella el estado en que se encontraba y la dirección. –O Dios la dirección no la se. –Disculpe señorita yo no soy de aca y no se la dirección pero ¿usted sabrá donde viven los actores Hizuri? –pregunto recibiendo una negativa de respuesta pero gracias al avanzado sistema del 911 lograron dar con la dirección solo con el numero de teléfono. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaban bajando la camilla para ingresar a la casa de los Hizuri. Kyoko en el tiempo de espera había estado con Julie y cuando llegaron salió corriendo y los guio hasta la habitación donde rápidamente la subieron a la camilla y la trasladaron al Central Park Hospital, que era el mas cercano.

En todo el trajeteo no tiempo de informar a los hombres de la situación de Julie, al llegar al hospital la bajaron y la trasladaron hacerle los chequeos de rutina y a interregar a Kyoko para poder hacer un diagnostico y poder intervenir.

-Señorita su nombre es Mogami Kyoko, ¿cierto? –pregunta la enfermera -¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente?

-Si así es, y ella es mi madre adoptiva me adopto apenas un mes atrás y solo se que esta enferma pero, nunca me explicaron porque o que es lo que tiene, mi padre Kuo Hizuri debe de saber porque el es quien ha estado con ella todo el tiempo. Pero… pero… no se cual es su número ni el de la casa. –Kyoko estaba al borde del colapso nervioso pero recordó que tenia que ser fuerte por todos los demás.

-Señorita enfermera-san, dice nerviosa. –Yo puedo ir a casa a buscar a mi padre y traerlo para que venga y de mas información mas detallada acerca de la enfermedad de mi madre. Pero por favor haga todo lo posible para mantenerla bien, hasta que yo vuelva se lo pido, -Y se inclina lo mas que puede para dar a entender el respeto y la importancia de lo que pide.

-Nosotros haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, asi que no se preocupe y traiga a la persona porque el tiempo esta corriendo y no contamos con mucho. –Kyoko asiente y sale lo mas rápido que puede del hospital pero no tiene idea de cómo hara para poder llegar hasta la casa, trato de guiarse por su instinto, recordando las pocas veces que había pasado por allí quizás pasando por una cuadra podría guiarse y salió corriendo lo mas que pudo, entre la gente, los autos. A pocas cuadras de allí vio el hospital donde había estado Ren, la vez que colapso al ver a Jenny, ya a partir de allí seria fácil llegar a la casa, y el camino mas corto era atravesar el parque. Corria lo mas rápido que podía pero poco a poco tanto esfuerzo le iba robando energía, pero logro divisar a Ren a lo lejos, corrió hasta darle alcance, el asustado por la intensidad de los respiros de ella, al verlo cayo de rodillas agotada por el esfuerzo.

Kuon… madre… hospital… -fue lo único que pudo decir por la falta de aire. Ren palideció, su madre su querida madre estaba en el hospital, se hinco y zarandeo a Kyoko.

-Kyoko ¿Qué le paso a mamá? ¿Por qué esta en el hospital contesta? -Le dice zarandeándola a lo que ella se asusta. -¿Dónde esta papá? Tengo que decirle a papá el sabe sobre la enfermedad de mamá, ¿Dónde esta papá Kuon? Necesito a papá. –dice rompiendo a llorar, la abraza fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Kyoko, mamá siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, se repondrá. -Le dijo a Kyoko, pero estaba igual que ella con la incertidumbre si mamá se recuperaría, esperaba que si pero tenia miedo.

-vamos a buscar a papá a la casa ya debería de haber llegado. –le dijo levantándola y guiándola hasta la casa.

Al llegar a la casa Loy y Hizuri estaban preocupados porque no Julie no se encontraba en la casa y tampoco estaba Kyoko ni Ren, iban a salir a buscarlos cuando los jóvenes ingresaron a la casa. –Kyoko se tiro a los brazos de su padre. –Padre, mamá… mamá esta en el hospital la encontré tirada y llame a la ambulancia y se la llevaron al Central Park Hospital, y no sabia como avisarte nunca te pedí el número de teléfono y no m aprendí el de la casa, lo siento. –Hizuri abraza fuerte a su hija. –Tranquila amor, mamá se pondrá bien, vamos al hospital, me imagino que nos están esperando.

Los cuatro se dirigen al hospital, a Julie ya la han hecho varios análisis. El doctor llega a la habitación donde están todos acompañando a Julie. –Buenas tardes, disculpe quien es el esposo de la señora Hizury, necesito que me acompañe afuera para hacerle unas preguntas.

-mucho gusto soy el Dr. Charles, -Digame, ¿Su esposa padece alguna enfermedad?

-Si, aun no sabemos que es lo que tiene pero a veces le duele mucho el corazón y esta medicada le han diagnosticado pocos meses de vida, últimamente su animo ha bajado y también las fuerzas, se agota fácilmente y ha habido veces que le hemos tenido que suministrar oxigeno.

-Asi, que aun no han llegado a un diagnostico concreto acerca de la enfermedad de su esposa, nosotros sospechamos que pueda tener es Angina bueno este es el síntoma y la enfermedad se llama Enfermedad coronaria, se debe a que partes del musculo del corazón no se ha oxigenado lo suficiente, pero para estar seguros necesitamos hacer algunos exámenes mas y poder aplicar el tratamiento, así que necesitamos los permisos para poder hacer los exámenes, si los puede pasar a firmar a consultoría y nosotros nos encargamos de realizarlos.

Hizury, no cabía en sí de la felicidad había posibilidad de salvar la vida de Julie, su querida Julie podía ser salvada, entro rápidamente a la habitación, ella seguía cedada en su cama, con suero en su brazo, lloraba de la felicidad. –Padre, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –pregunto Kyoko angustiada de ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su padre.

-El doctor, me dijo que existe la posibilidad que la enfermedad que padece Julie sea Enfermedad coronaria, se debe a que el corazón no tiene la suficiente oxigenación, por lo que aparecen los dolores que frecuentemente la molestaban y que hay tratamientos para ello. –para todos eso fue un gran alivio su madre y amiga, pudiera vivir, Kuo se acerco a su esposa. –Yo me quedare con ella por ahora vayan ustedes a descansar. –les dijo a todos. El presidente Lory, ayudo a sacar a los actores de la habitación de su madre.

-Bien, que tal si vamos a cenar, que me muero del hambre y también a celebrar por la pronta recuperación de Julie. –todos asintieron menos Kyoko.

-yo… yo me quiero quedar con papá, ya que mamá aun no despierta quiero quedarme hacerle compañía. –Ren la vio y negó, era un momento que ellos solos tenían que pasar.

-Kyoko mejor vamos ya que papá quiere estar solo con ella, sino ni nos hubiera sacado de la habitación, si quieres vamos a cenar y luego le traemos un postre. ¿te parece? –ella asintió un poco insegura pero regresar con sus queridos padres la animo.

En Japón la historia era otra, ya que Ren no había podido regresar en dos semanas Yashiro seguían siendo el manager temporal de Kotonami e iban para todos lados juntos, el la iba a traer a su casa y a dejar por las noches y cada vez que podía, la invitaba a almorzar. –Yashiro-san, creo que ha llegado el día que le cuente lo que se de ellos.

-Creí que ya no me contarías, cuéntame que me muero de la curiosidad. –están a la orilla de un lago artificial cerca de donde Moko-chan esta grabando la nueva escena. –Pero antes, ¿quieres un helado? -ella asiente.

-De fresa por favor –dice antes de que Yashiro se aleje mas. _Yashiro, últimamente me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy al lado de él, creo que quizás el me guste un poco, nunca nadie me ha tratado así como el, aunque diga que irme a traer y a dejar a mi casa es parte del trabajo de un manager creo que lo hace por otra razón, espero no equivocarme, y llevarme una gran desilusión, la verdad agradezco que ni Kyoko ni Ren estén acá, porque sino Yashiro hubiera sido el manager de ella y no mío, en verdad gracias Ren y Kyoko. _–Yashiro regresa con dos helados, de fresa para ella y de Ron con pasas para él. –Aquí tienes Kotonami. –le extiende el helado, espero que te guste.

-Gracias, esta delicioso. –Sabes cuando conoci a Kyoko no podía ni verla en pintura porque ella y yo nos parecemos en la forma en que fuimos criadas y hacemos las cosas, se que en personalidad somos totalmente diferentes, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi cariño, siempre llegaba con que éramos las mejores amigas, creo que esto ya te lo había contado pero me gusta recordarlo, y siempre con su Moko-chan, Moko-chan, me irritaba al principio pero ya estas dos semanas que han pasado me hacen extrañarla. Ni siquiera me ha llamado, ni un misero mensaje me ha podido escribir, me pregunto como le estará hiendo. A veces pienso que ya no la volveré a ver. O que regresara y se irá en poco tiempo de mi lado, ¿Qué crees tú?

-Yo creo que está bien, siempre y cuando este Ren con ella, nada le pasara, solo esperemos que ambos se sepan cuidar, ya verás que pronto regresaran los dos. Yo también extraño a Ren, me hace falta molestarlo con Kyoko. –dice riendo recordando de la ocasión en que ella lo llamo y le dejo mensajes, cuando grabo el video de Shotaro.

-Si me acuerdo que a mi también me llamo, me dejo un mensaje espeluznante, MOKO CHAN NECESITO DE TU AYUDA, en verdad que salió espectacular en ese video, me encanto. Y la reacción de Fuwa al ser asesinado por el ángel, fue muy realista me sorprendió del rostro que puso, también recuerdo que Ren estaba enojado por eso, lo primero que pensé era que estaba celoso, y se lo comente a Kyoko, pero creo que ella jamás aceptaría la idea de que él se pueda enamorar de ella. También el está muy al pendiente de ella, bueno la verdad quizás no se tanto sobre ellos, pero si me he dado cuento que ella está muy ilusionada con él y que lo llama su sempai, cambiando un poco de tema, creo que ella siempre tiene algo de su vida que oculta y por eso tiene miedo a ser querida, pero sin embargo ella hace que cada persona que la conozca, sienta calidez en su corazón, y pienso que Fuwa, siente la misma calidez pero aun no sea dado cuenta.

-Tienes razón, ella tiene cierta calidez que desprende de todo su ser, siempre la veras esforzarse al máximo, aunque no le guste lo que haga, lo que me parece curioso también que Ren la detestaba, no la podía ni ver en pintura por la su motivación a ser una actriz, pero un día a ella se le cayó una piedra azul, ella con lagrimas en los ojos la bajo a buscar porque estaba en unas gradas, y el la recogió pero se quedo asombrado de ver esa piedra y al ver a Kyoko le pregunto se era de ella y ella afirmo y el se la devolvió aunque la termino molestando y ella le hizo una seña obscena. Pero después de eso empezó a cuidar de ella y ayudarla en todo lo que podía, tengo la teoría de que ellos quizás se conozcan de antes. –dice Yashiro al ver que su helado se va derritiendo.

-Escuchando lo que dice parece que tiene razón, puede que ellos ya se conozcan pero desde el punto de vista que tengo de Kyoko y lo poco que ella me ha contado, no creo que ella lo recuerde, porque Ren se dio cuenta por la piedra, pero que necesitara ella para recordarlo a él. –deja Salir un suspiro. -Aunque con lo despistada que ella es a menos que él se lo diga ella no lo sabrá, a veces me pregunto como logra crear sus personajes, o si es despistada, bueno ella es única. –hace un pausa ya no quiere hablar mas de Kyoko y Ren.

-Oye Yashiro, te importaría caminar un poco por la orilla del lago, sino tendré que hacer ejercicio después para baja la pancita del helado. –dice mientras se estira un poco.

-Claro tu compañía es agradable Kotonami. –dice Yashiro mientras la ve directamente a los ojos y ella lo ve igual, mientras que en el lago se ve de un tono anaranjado por el ocaso, y el viento sopla suavemente. Kotonami, siente que el rubor se hace presente en sus mejillas y voltea para evitar la mirada intensa de Yashiro.

-Esto… gracias, ya esta atardeciendo y el clima esta estupendo, ¿no crees? –dice empezando a alejarse un poco de él. _Pero que me está pasando me perdí en su mirada, era tan cálida y llena de emociones que no se como describirlas. Simplemente me encanta estar a su lado. _

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que estaban siendo observados por un niño bastante conocido por Kanae, a quien le había dado unos chocolates. A el le gustaba Moko-chan asi que la espiaba y desde que la vio con Yashiro, no le gustaba para nada esa aura de amor que emanaban los dos al estar juntos, pero el sabia que era muy pequeño para ella así que solo la podía espiar. Mientras los tortolitos como les puso seguían caminando por el lago.

-Kotonami, ¿alguna vez has tenido novio? –le pregunto Yashiro a ella, estaba nervioso al preguntarle. Ella casi se cae de la pregunta tan inesperada de Yashiro_. Es cierto que ambos querían saber de la vida del otro pero porque pregunta tan de repente algo como eso, acaso no podía ser más sutil_. Pensó la chica mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa_. Kotonami Kanae… ¡Tranquilizate!_

Se puso roja como un tomate. –La verdad es que no he tenido novio. –A él le causo cierta emoción al saber que no. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kotonami?

* * *

Disculpen tanta tardanza pero había perdido la inspiración en la historia pero aquí estoy de vuelta, no prometo actualizar pronto porque el estudio me absorbe pero espero que con esta capitulo se den cuenta que no dejare la historia, y también perdón por no agradecer a cada una que dejo su review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón, es una ilusión y un regalo muy preciado cada uno de sus comentarios sobre la historia, muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, las aprecio mucho

Pd. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía pero no quiero hacerlas esperar mas por el capitulo


End file.
